The fallen Angel
by TaT Raven
Summary: Heaven Smith Bella is moving to a new town Again with her new next door neighbor Eric Edward and her old friend Alex Jacob . a love triangle with a strange twist of wings... Like a Maximum Ride and Twilight mix...
1. Chapter 1

The

**The **

**Fallen**

**Angel**

**Written Bye: Taylor Tracy**

Introduction

Hello there. Yes you sitting there reading this story. My name is Heaven Smith. I know, I know when you hear the word Heaven you think of an angel or something, but let me tell you I am nothing of the sort.

Chapter 1

A new house, a new town, a new school. All the fun of moving again. I was sitting in the passenger seat of our car, which was filled with all of our possessions. I rolled down the window and stuck my head out into the cold crisp air, my long blond hair blew out behind me, and I looked at the clouds in the sky with my blue eyes.

Then all of a sudden a car zoomed past. My mother yelled at me to get my head in the car then cursed at the driver under her breath.

My hair rested on my shoulders, and I looked at the car now with their driver's window level with mine. Inside the car was a boy. He looked to be about my age his face calm like his car didn't almost hit me. The only other detail I could see before he zoomed ahead was the color of his hair. The boy driving the car had orange hair, not red-orange but pure orange.

_**Well**_I thought _**if I ever see him again I'd give him a peace of my mind sense he almost chopped off my head.**_

Finally, after what seemed like forever, we arrived in the driveway of our new house. My mother has the oddest timing for moving. Every time someone moved into the neighborhood, we moved out. We'll go over to there house and my mother would ask really strange questions, then the next day we would move out. I would be suspicious, but I have other things to worry about. Like what are the people like here, how's the school, or who was that orange haired boy in the driver seat of that car?

I quickly jumped out onto the driveway before everything fell on top of me. I stopped, spun back and caught the box labeled 'Fragile' before it fell on the pavement, and took it inside.

"Heaven, start taking stuff inside," yelled mom as she went upstairs to scout out her room.

"What do you think I'm doing down here," I yelled back. I set the box on the floor by the door and walked back out to the car.

I looked around at my new neighborhood, I saw three girls jumping rope and two little boys chasing each other playing tag. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a red Frisbee flying at my head. I quickly crouched down, and it zoomed over my head then I jumped back up on my feet, stretched out my arm and caught the Frisbee in mid-flight. I spun around throwing the Frisbee back in the direction it came. I looked up to watch the Frisbee then froze my arm still in midair. I watched the Frisbee fly through the air in a straight line. The Frisbee hit a boy in the back of the head. The boy had orange hair.

I scrambled to pick up the last box and ran inside. I slammed the door behind me and tried to catch my breath. I walked upstairs with the one box of my possessions and walked into a room that had its door open.

"Hey, did you bring everything in—" I slammed the door then walked across the hall.

I opened another door, but that led into a small bathroom. I closed that door and walked to the last remaining door in the hall. I opened the door and inside was a staircase. I slowly walked up the stairs into a small dusty room.

I set the box onto the bed and dust flew into the air. I quickly walked over to a small window and pushed it open. Looked at the sky then around the neighborhood. I looked down on the driveway then moved my eyes over to look at the neighbor's driveway. There was nobody there any more just a car in the driveway along with a red Frisbee lying dead on the ground.

I walked back to the box on my bed and started to unpack. I hung all my clothed in the little side closet, and put me shoes by the door. I pulled out my soccer ball that had over fifty signatures. I've moved so many times so I've been on a lot of soccer teams and before I move again they all sign this ball and no dought there would be more by the end of the year. I put my journal down on the small table by the lamp then set down my pen next to it. After that was in place I took out my old laptop computer and set it by the small window in the room.

The last object in the bottom of the box was a chest carved out of cherry wood with inputs of shells, glass, ivory, and jewels. Inside the box I kept my memories, by memories I mean pictures, drawings, souvenirs, and other nic nacs. I knelt on my knees and pushed the box under the bed, my one and only hiding place.

I lay down on my bed with my laptop and stared to type. A few seconds later, after I typed at least a page, the doorbell rang.

"Heaven, can you get that," mom was evidently still unpacking her stuff in her room.

"Fine," I yelled and walked back down stairs and opened the front door.

"Hi neighbor," said a voice and on the other side of the door was a boy, my age, with orange hair. He stud there leaning against the doorframe. His shirt was white with no sleeves showing off his big mussels, and jeans that were a bit worn out with a hole in one knee. I never thought someone could look so good that had orange hair.

"Hello…" he said, waving his hand in front of my face, "anyone there?"

"Hi," I said my voice stronger then I expected "and you are?"

"I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours," he smirked leaning in to examine my face.

"I'm Heaven, now you," I said making my face serious as if urging him to laugh and joke about my name.

"I'll tell you what, if you and your family come to dinner tonight then I'll tell you my name," he said with a bit of laughter in his voice, and he leaned closer as in daring me to say no.

"We'll be there," said a voice behind me making me jump and the orange haired boy laugh.

"Great," he said "see you there," he smiled then walked away but it was more of a strut then a walk.

I glared at my mom as I walked back up to my room, and continued to type on my computer, then all of a sudden, pain, aching unbearable pain. _**What in the world?**_ Tears pored down my cheeks. My back felt like it was splitting in two. I screamed. _**What is this?**_ Then it was gone. No pain, no nothing, everything was fine. I sat up and wiped off my tears.

"Heaven are you okay?" yelled my mom from the kitchen.

"I'm fine," I yelled back still a bit shocked "just a cramp."

"Do you need Advil," she asked even though it would take an hour to find.

"No I'm fine now, thanks though."

"Okay, but get ready for the dinner."  
"Fine," I yelled and walked over to my dresser.

"I need some light," I whispered to myself, then started to open the blinds on the larger window that was placed on the side of my room. I opened the blinds and on the other side of the window was a thin wall of empty space and then another window that led into a room in the neighbor's house.

In the room was an orange haired boy without a shirt on looking through his closet for something to put on. He didn't notice I was staring at him so I went back to looking for something to wear myself. I took out nice jeans, and a brown tee shirt. Being careful to stay out of view from the window, I switched clothes, and walked back out into view of the window.

I brushed my hair and looked in the mirror to make sure that there where no more knots. After I finished with my hair I looked at my outfit.

"I think it needs something else," I said talking to myself. I walked back over to the dresser and I pulled out a jean jacket, and a jean vest. I always wear jeans or anything made out of the same fabric.

"I like the vest," said a voice from the window I jumped and spun around to look out the window, and sure enough leaning there looking through the window at me was the orange haired boy.

"But I think it needs something else."

"Oh yeah, and what's that," I said smirking at him I noticed he still didn't have his shirt on. _**So how long has he been standing there?**_

"Stay there," he said and he moved away from the window.

I turned back to look at my reflection in the mirror. I put on the vest and patted out the wrinkles.

"Wow, you took my advice," the orange haired boy was back at the window again smiling.

"But I still think it needs this," he said. Then he stuck his leg out his window and into my room.

"What," I yelled "you can't come in here" but that wouldn't stop him. I ran to the window and tried to push him back into his room.

"This will just take a seck," he said through gritted teeth "oops." His foot slipped and he started to fall. I bent over the window and without thinking grabbed his hands and tried to pull him in.

"Your heavy," I managed to pull him part way up then he shot through the window, and we crashed to the floor of my room. My head hit the ground hard and lights danced in my eyes.

"Ow," then the next thing I know I'm being lifted off the floor.

"Your light," said the orange haired boy, and he set me on the bed "You okay," I could here the laughter in his voice.

"Yeah, just hit my head," I opened my eyes to see his face only a few inches from mine. I looked at his eyes, they were dark brown and handsome.

"Get off," I yelled while pushing him off the bed and onto the floor.

"What was that for," he said sitting up rubbing the back of his head from when it hit the floor.

"Sorry, you scared me," I said my voice shaking.

"Hey," he said lying back onto the floor "what's that," he lunged and grabbed the box full of my memories.

"No," I yelled and snatched the box from him "this is privet."

He looked at me his face questioning. I put the box back under my bed, stud up, and started to rebrush my hair while the orange haired boy just sat on the floor. Next thing I know he was behind me still with no shirt on.

He raised his arms and put a hat on my head. The hat was made out of the jean material, it was the cutest hat I've ever seen, but it's not like I'd ever tell him that.

"Wear that to dinner, and I'll tell you my name," he said his mouth extremely close to my ear "besides you look like your ready for a music video," I looked at him and we both laughed.

"See you," then he jumped out my window and back into his. He pulled a shirt on and walked out of his room.

"Bye," I said in a whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Chapter 2

"Heaven, come on we're going to be late," yelled mom from down stairs evidently starting at the door waiting for me.

"Kay, I'm coming," I closed my laptop, fixed my hat then ran down stairs almost falling.

Of coarse, like I thought, mom was waiting by the door ready to go. She opened the door and we walked over to the next house. Mom was in front of me then she rang the doorbell.

"Why hello," said a man. The man had brown hair and dark brown eyes. Evidently he was the orange haired boy's father.

"Allow me," he said holding out his arm to escort my mom into the house. Mom blushed and followed him into the dinning room.

Then I noticed that behind the man was him, the orange haired boy, holding out his arm.

"Come on, I don't bite," he said scooting closer. I slowly reached out to touch his arm when he grabbed my waist and held me tight to him like I was a wild animal that wanted to escape.

He led me into the dinning room and pulled out a chair, I sat down then he sat beside me. _**Wow, what's going on?**_

"First off let me introduce us," said the orange haired boy's father "my name in Maverick and this is my son–"

"Who wants salad," asked the orange haired boy cutting off his dad's sentence. _**Dang I almost got his name.**_

"Me please," said my mom "oh, my name is Mary and this is my daughter Heaven."

"What a beautiful name," said Maverick.

"Thanks," I said and took a drink.

Half way through dinner everyone was laughing and smiling, and then I felt something brush against my foot. I looked down and saw the orange haired boys foot pressed up against mine. I quickly stood up.

"Bathroom," I asked and Maverick told me where it was, I walked out of the room without looking back. I headed to the bathroom, opened the door, and locked it behind me. I was fixing my hair in the mirror then again pain beyond belief. I fell on the floor, trying to control it but sure enough I admitted a loud scream while writhing on the floor. My back again felt like it was splitting in two.

The door burst open, _**but didn't I lock it? **_I was lifted off the floor and carried upstairs. I could hear the voices of my mom and Maverick talking in nervous tones down below, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I was set on a bed still with my back aching in pain. My vest came off and so did me hat. I felt someone's hand feeling my forehead and fanning me.

Then a great rush of wind and again I screamed and also again it was gone, all the pain, except for a little pinch as if something was still there.

"Oh my gosh," I herd the soft voice of the orange haired boy say. I opened my eyes and saw on each side of my body connected to my back were two big black wings.

"What do I do," I asked myself. _**Pull them in? **_I tried, and the wings pulled back slowly and painfully into me back. I started to cry, then I felt two big arms wrap around me.

"My name is Eric, I'm 17, and have orange hair," he said while holding me.

"My name is Heaven, I'm 17, and I have black wings," I said and leaned against him.

I don't remember much else of the dinner, just that I stayed close to Eric and tried to act normal and smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Chapter 3

"Oh great," I said looking at my brown shirt. I was in my pee jays and examining my ripped shirt.

"It's a good thing you had a vest on," said Eric leaning by his window and looking in at me "or else someone would have seen the tares."

Sure enough on the back of my shirt were two large slashes, wing sized.

"Toss it here," he said, and held out his hand for the shirt.

"No, it's mine," I said holding the shirt close to me

"Fine," he said "I'll just have to take it from you." He jumped through the window and tried to grab the shirt. I spun around dodging him, and ran across the room. I laughed a good hard 'Ha' and stuck my tongue out at him. Then I saw him lunge at me, my body froze and he tackled me, hard. We fell onto the bed, my body still frozen.

Eric was on top of me, he laughed in delight that he beat me then looked down at my stunned face. We looked into each other's eyes, I saw the little adrenalin slowly run out of his eyes and they became soft, even more beautiful then before. As his eyes softer even more Eric slowly leaned in. _**Is he going to try and kiss me? **_That thought scared me.

Then all of a sudden my wings flew out, and spun around me until I was wrapped into a tight little ball of feathers.

"Why," I asked through my feathers.

"Why what?"

"Why did you hold me? Most people would be afraid of a person with wings," I said "especially black wings."

"I didn't push you away because I like you," he said while he stroked my feathers "besides black wings suit you. I mean, it's like a black angel that fell from heaven."

I tucked my wings back in and sat up. "Oh man," I said slapping my hand on my forehead.

"What," Eric asked looking confused.

"Now I have two torn shirts," I frowned and pointed to my brown shirt then turned so he could see the new tares in the back of my nightshirt.

"Okay," he said with a smile "wait here, I'll be right back," and before I could ask what he meant he as already back in his room looking for something. I lay back on my pillows and continued examining my shirts.

Eric climbed back into my room with a needle in one hand and thread in the other. It only took him a second to wrestle the brown shirt away from me the stitch it up.

"I didn't know you could sow," I said in amazement watching him tie the last knot.

"Now," he said, "give me that shirt you're wearing."

"What, No!" I yelled and hung tightly onto my shirt.

"Okay, okay," he said trying to hush my voice so we didn't wake everyone in the neighborhood.

"Just sit up straight and don't move until I tell you to."

"Okay," I said sitting up straight. Eric moved behind me on the bed, and put his legs on either side of me.

"This will only take a second," hi said as he started to stitch up my shirt. The whole time I could swear he moved closer and closer to me.

"Done," he said biting off the end of the thread.

"Great, thank you," I said, and I started to get up to examine my shirt.

"Hey," he said sitting me back down "I didn't say you could move yet."

"What, but you finished stitching my shirts," I said looking at him.

"I did, didn't I," he said "but I'm not finished with you."

_**What does he mean?**_ I wounded, but nevertheless I sat still.

"What do you-" I couldn't get out the last word out of my mouth because at that instance Eric leaned in his face haph an inch from me.

"This is what I mean," he smiled then leaned in and pressed his lips over mine, my body froze and I stared at his eyes now closed.

"Thanks," he said pulling away then jumped into his room. I was still stunted I just sat on the bed my eyes a wide.

"Oh, and you can move now," he said sticking his head back in the window with a big smile on his face.

I stuck my tongue out at him and lay down on my bed when I noticed something was in my hand. Eric must have put it there. I opened my hand and looked down at the small object I held in my hand. I lay down on the ground and pulled out my box of memories, I opened the decorated top and set in the small white feather on top of a drawing I made in 7th grade of an angel.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Chapter 4

I wasn't able to sleep last night because of what happened and the fact that I started my first day at my new school in the morning. So I stayed up all night typing on my laptop. I got dressed and went down stairs.

My outfit was a purple shirt with a jean jacket over. The jean jacket had two slits in the back that were cuffed by leather, thanks to Eric, and just the regular jean pants. I had breakfast that included cereal and apple juice. I walked to the refrigerator, grabbed my lunch and shoved it in my bag.

"Mom, I'm going to school now," I yelled so she could hear me from up in her room.

"Okay," she yelled back "be nice."

The thing my mom didn't understand was that I was always nice, but I can't really say the same for the people I didn't know. I always end up making a few friends, but none I could really call my best friend.

I walked out the door and down the street to the bus stop. I checked the time on my watch, I was early but I didn't mind. Eric ran up to the bus stop with a peace of toast still in his mouth.

"Hi," I said while he tried to catch his breath "I thought you had a car." Remembering how on the way here he almost chopped off my head.

"Hey, yeah, I do but it's in the shop," he said each word after a huff or wheeze "I saw you out here so I came as fast as I could." He looked and smiled. I smiled back.

"Does this school have a uniform," I asked when I saw sweater vest and tie.

"Yes," he said laughing, "Didn't you know?"

"No," I said with a sick face on. I hate schools that had uniforms I usually tried to avoid them if I could.

"Well," he said the smile on his face gone now "you better find another way to get to school. They don't let you ride the bus if you don't have your uniform on."

"What! That's not right, you're joking. Right?" I looked into his eyes. His dark brown eyes looked dead serious.

"I don't believe you," I said crossing my arms over my chest and turned away from him.

"Fine, see for your self," he said as the bus pulled up to the stop and open the doors.

"Hope on," said the bus driver "Ah, good morning Eric, how's Maverick?"

"He's good," said Eric as he past the man and sat down in a front seat.

"Sorry little girl," said the bus driver holding his hand out to stop me "no uniform, no ride."

"But, I'm new here," I said trying to look cut and innocent.

"Sorry kind, find another was," he said ignoring my face.

The doors on the bus closed in front of me. Then I got an idea. _**Thanks for the jacket Eric. **_I ran after the bus staying out of site from the driver, then I jumped up and spread my wings them slipping smoothly through the slits in my jacket. I tried flapping them but I fell back onto the road still running. _**One more try. **_I jumped, unfurled my wings, big and black. They caught the current and flew me into the air, and next thing I know I'm standing onto of the bus. I tucked in my wings and laid down on the roof.

The bus stopped many timed to pick kid up. None of them looked at me lying there on the bus.

Finally the bus stopped at a large building that must be the school. I was still angry with the bus driver so I walked over to the front of the bus over the front window. I locked my knees over the bar and slowly bent to hang upside-down and looked inside the bus.

The bus drivers' back was to me and he was talking to all the kids. Slowly everyone noticed me but they didn't say anything. The bus driver evidently saw that the kids were looking at something behind him instead of listening to his story. He quickly turned around and saw nothing, because I pulled myself back up. I herd little giggles from some of the girls.

I bent down again to look in and his back was again toward me. I stuck my tongue out at the bus driver and everyone laughed. The bus driver didn't turn, so I cuffed my hands around my ears encouraging them to laugh louder. To my amazement everyone started to scream with laughter. Then the bus driver turned around.

"Boo," I said making him jump, and everyone laughed. I smiled and jumped on the hood of the bus. Everyone started to clap so I felt it was the right time to bow and people laughed.

I jumped off the bus, and the bus driver opened the door. Everyone crowded me laughing and clapping, and then I was yanked out of the crowd by the bus driver.

"I told you, you couldn't ride in the bus," he said his face turning red.

"I didn't," I said staring into his eyes, which made him step back "I rode **on **the bus not **in **it." Everyone laughed again and sucked me back in, then again I felt someone pull me by the arm and tugged me out of the crowed.

"Come on," said Eric as he pulled me into the building. He was laughing and smiling along with everyone else. He pulled me into a room with the word _Information_ over the door. When we came in no one was there just a big desk and a hallway that lead to other offices.

"You sure know how to make an entrance," he said still holding my arm but not as tight as before.

"Was it good," I asked then his looked stunned and questioning "you see, I've been to many schools, sense my mom likes to move so much, that I've done a different type of entrance to every school I go to." His face still stunned and questioning so I continued.

"And I found that a big laugh is the best," I finished then I smiled looking up at him.

Then to my shock he rapped his arms around me to where they were over my wings and he hugged me tight against his chest.

"I can't believe you can smile the day you found out that you had wings," he whispered in my ear "it took me a month." I froze. I could feel the shock role across my face. _**He did have wings.**_

"Like you said, they suit me," I said still a little shocked "like-"

"A black angel that fell from heaven," he said finishing my sentence.

"Exactly," I said smiling up at him. He leaned in looking like he did the other night, like he was going to kiss me again, then the bell rang and a women walked into the room.

"See you," Eric said as he walked out the door and to his class. He moved so fast I still felt the warmth of his arms on my back over my wings.

"My I help you," asked the little secretary like women. She wore a gray shirt and big glasses that magnified her eyes. I could tell she didn't get out much and probably was single.

"Yes," I said stepping closer so she could see who was talking "my name is Heaven and this is my first day here."

"Ah, I see" she said squinting at a piece of paper "here is your schedule and here is a map of the school. Would you like an escort?"

"No thank you, I think I got it," I said walking out the door "Oh love your hair," and as I walked out I saw her smile nice and big, as she patted the bun on top of her head.

I laughed as I walked down the hall, and then looked at my schedule.

* Per. 1Language ArtsRm 352

* Per. 2ScienceRm 365

* Per. 3Social StudiesRm 343

Lunch

* Per. 4AlgebraRm 356

* Per. 5 Spanish 2Rm 378

* Per. 6 Health/PERm 212

* Per. 7ArtRm 121

"That's nice," I said talking to myself "my classes are close together" I smiled and walked down the hall to my first class.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Chapter 5 There wasn't any one in the halls so they were evidently in there classes. I walked into my Language Arts class. The teacher was talking and pointing to some cursive on the board. "Hello," she said questioning like I had the wrong room or something. "Hi," I said looking at all the kids. Some of them I realized were kids from the bus, and they were now whispering and giggling silently. "My name is Heaven," I said looking at the teacher "this is my first day here." "I see," she said examining my clothes in distaste "you can sit there," then she pointed pointing to an empty desk in the middle of the room. I walked aver and set my bag under the chair. I notice that on each side of me there was an empty seat. _**I wander who else sits here.**_

"Hey sorry I'm late," said a very familiar voice running into the room "bus problems." He had a hint of sarcasm in his voice as Eric turned to look at me.

Eric walked over and sat down by me, with a big smile on his face like e planned this. Throughout the first half of class I was extremely aware of his leg pressed up against mine, and how he seemed to move closer and closer, but when I looked up he was in the same way he was at the begging of the class acting completely normal.

"Okay class," said the teacher making me look up from my drawing "I'll give you the rest of the class time to socialize."

The class cheered and I joined in then went back to drawing my picture.

"So," said a girl that sat in front of me who turned completely around to talk to me "you're the girl that rode on the top of the bus?"

"Yes," I said smiling and looking up at her.

"Cool," she said in amazement "how did you get up there?"

Oh no. I forgot to think of a story on how I got up _**'I flew on to the bus with my big black wings' **_Yeah that's normal.

"Hey," said another kid that sat behind he "what 'cha drawing?"

He was tall, thin, looked like he played basketball. He had blond hair with green eyes just like the girl.

"Oh, nothing," I said quickly stuffing the sketch into my binder.

"Wait, I want to see," he said, he grabbed my binder and pulled out the piece of paper.

"It's an angel," said the girl that sat in front of me trying to get a better look at the picture.

"No," argued the boy "that can't be an angel, you nitwit, it has black wings."

"It's a black angel that fell from heaven," Eric said joining to see what was going on "am I right?"

"Maybe," I said reaching to grab the picture, but the boy pulled it out of my reach.

"Ah, ah, ah," he said shacking his finger in my face "let a real artist edit this." He grabbed a pencil and began to scribble random things over the sketch.

"What," I yelled my face shock. I lunged for the paper but he stuck out his hand and pushed me into the desk.

"Hey, she wants it back," Eric, said in a deep growling voice glairing at the boy.

"What if I want to keep it," the boy said sarcastically sticking his tongue out at Eric.

"I warned you," Eric said then he punched the boy in the nose causing him to let go of the paper and then a gushing amount of blood started to flow from his nose. He ran to grab a tissue then slowly stopped the flow of blood.

"Here you are," Eric said handing me the paper "are you ok?" He said reaching his hand around me to rub my back from where I hit the desk.

"Yes, thanks," I said my voice a bit shacks "but I'm not so sure about him," I said in a lower voice.

"Oh him," he said with a bit of laughter in his tone "he'll be fine."

"Oh," said the girl that sat in front of me "My name is Sasha and that's my brother Ned." She said while pointing at Ned who was still whipping his nose.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said shaking her hand.

The rest of that class past by fast nothing much happened. I talked to Sasha and Eric, and then Ned came back and joined in the conversation acting like nothing happened.

The bell rang, and then we all stud up and walked to our other classes. Eric was in a lot of my classe's, which made me feel comfortable. Sasha was also in a lot of my classes and by the end of the day we became friends. Ned on the other hand only had Language and lunch with me so I didn't get to know him much.

When I finally caught up with my head was when I was lying on the roof of the bus. Eric stepped off the bus and I started to jump down to stand beside him, but he met me half way in the air. He caught me in his strong arms and gently landed on his feet.

"Hey," I said, my immediate reaction from when I'm surprised. It's a me thing don't ask.

"How was the ride," he asked leaning in.

"Great, you should try it some time," I said with a big grin on my face.

"I think I will," he held me tighter to his so I couldn't get out, even if I used my wings. He leaned in, I could feel my face turn red, and his forehead was lightly touching me his skin warm.

"Heaven," yelled my mom from the front yard "get over here!" _**wow great timing mom.**_

"'Kay," I said still looking at Eric, his face still so close. He slowly let go of me and set me down on the sidewalk.

"You coming," I asked starting to run home.

"You can bet your wings on it," he said grabbing my hand and running ahead of me.

"No thanks," I said laughing "I think I'll keep them." We both laughed while running back to the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Chapter 6

A strange thing about the houses in this neighborhood is that there is a tunnel that connects all of the houses together, but not a tunnel like a sewage tube or something like that.

Every house has an upstairs room that has three windows. One lets you look out over the driveway and the other two lead into the two houses that belong to your neighbors. That tunnel runs straight through my room.

It took me thirty minutes to find the window because the blinds over the window blended perfectly into the wall. I didn't keep the blinds open on that window, like I did with Eric's, sense nobody lived there I didn't really think it that important. But now it looked like someone was moving in.

"ALEX," I yelled throwing my hands over the tall boys neck - making me have to stand on my tippy toes- who was just standing there staring at me with his shinning blue eyes and his brown hair waving slightly in the wind.

"Hey," he said wrapping his arms around me and squeezing me tightly to him "nice to see you again."

"How are you," I asked after we released each other.

"I'm fine," he said smiling "what about you?"

"I'm good."

Then I became very aware of Eric's eyes burning a hole in the back of my head

"Alex this is Eric, and Eric this Alex," I said pointing to each as I said there name "Alex is like my best friends."

"Like your best friend," Eric said with a bit of sarcasm and question in his voice.

"Well," Alex said putting his arm around my neck, "we haven't seen each other in a while, but were still really good friends." He pulled his arm tightly, pulling my up against his side. I could see that Eric was not happy with Alex's arm around me, and Alex's smug smile.

"Heaven," yelled my mom from the kitchen "get in here, I need your help."

"Kay," I yelled back "she probably forgot how to turn on the oven. See you later." I easily slipped underneath Alex's arm, nothing anyone really knows how to do but I've had a lot of practice, and walked into the kitchen.

"So," Alex said looking at Eric with a fierce look in his eyes.

"So," Eric said glairing back at him "you and Heaven, just friends." It wasn't a question.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Alex said as harshly he could try to win Eric over.

"Do you know," asked Eric. '_**Maybe he knows about her wings.' **_He thought.

"Know what," Alex said his face stunned.

"I guess I know a little thing about heaven that you don't," Eric winked spun around and walked into his house leaving Alex standing there.

I helped mom make dinner, then we ate. I walked up to the hall, opened my door, and walked up the long staircase into my room.

I lay back onto my bed and went over what all happened today. I closed my eyes and started to drift away.

"I'll wake up in five minutes," I said talking to myself. I guess I lost track of time but I woke up to

"Heaven," _**what's that voice? **_"Heaven it's been ten minutes not five."

I reached up and felt Eric's face. I started to poke different parts of his face, like his nose and cheeks.

"What are you doing," he said slightly laughing, my eyes still closed.

"Looking for the snooze button," I said yawning and then, continued to poke parts of his face.

"Oh," he said and it sounded like he was closer then before "the snooze buttons right here." He grabbed my hand, leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. My eyes flew open.

"Okay," I said sitting up "I'm awake now." I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"Did you get your school uniform today," he asked moving to sit on the bed beside me.

"No," I said looking at him "I think I prefer to ride on top of the bus." We both laughed, and I walked over to get my laptop. I sat back down and started to type.

"What 'cha doing," Eric asked resting his chin on my shoulder looking at the old laptop.

"Writing the essay for language," I said trying to focus on typing instead of his head pressed against my neck.

"Done," I said closing my laptop, then I looked over Eric lying in the bed, he was asleep.

I smiled at the peaceful look on his face. "I'm going to need a crane," I said looking at his giant body "oh well."

I lifted him up over my shoulder, he was lighter then I expected, and the next thing I know I'm closing his window.

I went down stairs, and walked into the bathroom. I started the shower, and the room started to fill with warm steam. I turned on the radio and stepped into the shower.

"What a long day," I said scrubbing my hair.

When I was finished I stepped out, and wrapped a towel around me. I brushed my wet hair and teeth. I walked back up to my room with just a towel around me so I had to quickly dash through the hall to my door.

I stayed out of view of the windows and changed into my p.j.'s, and put my hair up into a ponytail.

Then I herd a voice not from Eric's window, although I herd rustling sound that sounded like he woke up, but from the window on the other side of the room. I walked back over to my shadowed corner and stud still.

"What's this," said a voice on the other side of the window, it sounded like Alex.

Alex tapped on my window. _**Oh, no I forgot to lock it. **_I herd my window slide open.

"I wonder where this leads," he said in an exploring kind of voice. He managed to grab and open the blind.

"It's a room," he said still talking to himself, he stuck his head in and started to look around.

"I wander," he said as he jumped into my room, and for some odd reason the whole time he didn't see me he didn't even glance in my direction. He walked around examining my laptop and journal, and then he picked up my soccer ball.

"Ha, I knew it. This is Heaven's room."

"Yes. Yes it is her room," said a voice causing both me and Alex to jump, then Eric jump into the room also.

"What are you doing here," Eric asked in a mean stern voice that made me press tightly against the wall, but Alex stud firm.

"Same reason you are," Alex said puffing out his chest and stepping up to Eric, they were both the same height.

"Oh, yah," Eric said in a mocking voice "and what's that?"

I couldn't help it but I hiccupped a small silent hiccup. Alex didn't here it but Eric swerved to look straight at me. His eyes still full of anger from looking at Alex scared me and made me press as tightly as I could to the wall. Eric saw my expression and turned his head to look away.

"Sorry," he said, I couldn't tell if he was talking to Alex, or me then he turned completely to face Alex.

"I guess I got a little strange," Eric said holding out his hand "Friends?"

"I don't know," Alex said turning to face me, his face looked suspicious.

I gained enough courage that I could walk again. I walked up to both of them. I grabbed Alex's hand and put it in Eric's then set mine on top.

"All friends," I said smiling at each, but what I didn't know was that Alex and Eric where crossing their fingers, and any other part of there body they could, behind there back. And the second I turned the tried crushing the other's hand, and started to glair at each other in hatred.

The war has just begun.


	7. Chapter 7

Section 1 Section I.1Chapter 7

"What are you doing here," Eric voice said in the distance.

"What are **you **doing here," asked Alex in a louder voice.

"I asked first," Eric said, and by this time I was wide-awake, I just didn't feel like opening my eyes.

"Fine," Alex's voice "I came to wake up Heaven,"

"In your underwear," Eric said in a disgusted voice.

"Well I don't see your shirt," Alex said while poking Eric's muscular chest.

"I don't see your pants," Eric said kicking Alex in the shin.

"Touché," then Alex tackled Eric to the floor and they started wrestle.

I sat up and grabbed the brush from my side table and started to brush my hair. I've gotten used to waking up to this over the weekend. Alex would jump into my room then so would Eric, and they would start fighting.

I grabbed my outfit for the day and walked down into the bathroom to change, I brushed my teeth then headed back up stairs.

One day my mom asked me why I didn't just change in my room. I told he the windows wouldn't keep closed, and then walked back upstairs.

I started to kick them apart.

"Stop it," I yelled and they lay on the ground panting, "Go get your uniforms on." Then I started to pack my backpack.

"Wait Heaven," Alex said looking at my jean jacket "aren't you going in uniform?"

"Nope," and with a big smile I walked downstairs to get some breakfast.

I packed my lunch and walked out to the bus stop before Eric and Alex could even get dressed, when I saw them coming around the corner at top speed racing each other, Eric with his immense speed and Alex with his stamina.

They both reached me at the same time and tackled me into the stop sign. We all laughed, but I was the only one laughing through gritted teeth and rubbing the back of my head "Ouch."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Alex said taking and squeezed me close to him.

"I don't know what hurts more, that pole or your hugs," I said while managing to look up at him.

"Hey," Eric said squeezing between me and Alex "bus is here."

Alex released us as the bus pulled up and opened the doors.

"New bees first," Eric and me said at the same time.

Alex looked at s then walked in. I jumped up onto the top of the bus dodging the rat's trap, evidently a girt from the bus driver, and laid down ready to ride.

Alex sat down and watched Eric climb in, and the doors close behind him. Shocked Alex walked up and sat by Eric.

"Where id Heaven," Alex asked his face fierce but questioning. Eric pointed to the ceiling and Alex looked up.

"What do you mean," Alex asked looking back at Eric.

"What do you mean, what do I mean," Eric said raising an eyebrow "Heaven is the bus rider."

"The bus rider?"

"On her first day she didn't ware her uniform so she couldn't ride in the bus-"

"What do-" interrupted Alex.

"Don't interrupt," then Eric continued the story "she played a prank on the bus driver by hanging upside down on the front window. So everyone knows her as the bus rider sense she never wares her uniform and rides on the top of the bus."

"Yah that sounds like Heaven," Alex said looking up at the ceiling.

At almost every stop the people that got on would look at me, point, or whisper to their friends. Sasha and Ned waved at me when they got on the bus. I smiled and waved back.

The bus stopped at the school and opened the door, most of the kids stud around the bus staring up at me.

"What are you brats looking at," yelled the bus driver stomping out to the front door "OUCH," he yelled, and all the kids laughed as he took the mouse trap off his foot. He ripped off the sticky note and read it out loud.

I jumped into the middle of the crowed so the bus driver wouldn't see, and everyone cheered. Then I felt an arm go around me to my shoulder, and another onto my waist. Both arms pulled me out of the crowd. I looked up to see Alex, whose are was around my shoulder, and Eric, whose arm was around my waist. They didn't seem to notice each other until we were in the information office again.

"Ahhhh," they both yelled pointing at each other their faces surprised. Alex let go of my shoulder but Eric pulled me close to his chest.

"How come you always pull me away in the middle of my show," I asked looking up at Eric.

"Oh, well..." he said looking like he was having some trouble choosing his words "that's for me to know and you to find out," he said smirking down at me, and before I could stick my tongue out at him Alex ran full speed into Eric with his shoulder, causing Eric slam into the wall.

"Sorry I tripped," Alex, said I could see the fire dancing in his eyes.

"I'm sure you did," Eric said menacingly while standing up and brushing the rubble off his shirt. I looked behind Eric and gasped because there was a giant crater in the middle of the wall from where he collided with it. Alex laughed at Eric now filthy uniform.

"Okay that's it," Eric said rolling up his sleeve his hand in a fist Eric walked up to Alex looking so menacingly I was surprised when Alex didn't back down, or flinch or any thing.

I ran in between them placing my hands on their chests trying to push them apart.

"Come on you guys," I said through gritted teeth "we have to get to class."

"Fine," Eric said, "Alex you stay here and the lady will give you your schedule," and before Alex could argue Eric grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room.

The whole time we walked he never said a word, and his hand was crushing mine. _**I have to calm him down. **_I sped up to keep pace with him and scooted closer.

"Eric," and his grip loosened a bit from my voice "are you ok?"

"He doesn't know does he," he asked now standing still and staring intensely at me.

"No," I said staring into his eyes "you're the only one that knows."

"Oh, okay," he said then we walked into the classroom and Eric had a little skip in his step.


	8. Chapter 8

Section 1 Section I.1Chapter 8

"Heaven Smith please report to the Information office," announced the intercom in the middle of Language classroom. _**I wonder what they want.**_

"Heaven Smith to the Information office please," it said again. I guess it didn't have the wrong name so I gathered my stuff and looked at Eric. He gave me a little shrug so I started for the door.

"Heaven Smith to the Information office now, please."

"Okay, okay I'm going," I yelled at the stupid machine, and everyone laughed.

I quickly walked up to the office.

"Yes," I asked poking my head into the door "you rang."

Then I noticed Alex leaned over talking to the secretary person.

"Oh," she said looking up "and here's your guide."

Alex looked up at me, his eyes sparkled and his hair shone from the lights. It was strange I've never seen Alex look like that before.

"Oh, great thank you," he said to the lady then turned in the same way adding a charm full smile I didn't recognize.

"Well, we'll be off then," he said walking toward me and wrapping his arm around my shoulder, pulling me out of the room.

"Alex wha-,"

"Well tour guide," he said cutting off my sentence "Where to?" he stared down at me with that charming smile.

"Um…" my voice trailed off from his charming face "Alex are you okay?"

"Yeah great," he said pulling me to his side and leaning down to se what I was thinking, "why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason, it's just I've never seen you smile like this," I said looking up at him his face closer to mine then I expected.

"Well I'm happier then usual today,"

"Why?"

"Why? Well…" he said trailing off "I don't know, but it has something to do with you."

"Oh," I said surprised "let me see your schedule."

Alex handed me his schedule and I scanned down it, and the farther I read the wider my mouth dropped. Then my mouth closed and my chin was lifted up to Alex's face.

"Something wrong," he asked staring in my eyes his face incredibly close.

"N-no," I said stuttering "its just that your schedule is almost exactly the same as mine except you have band."

"Yes," he said leaning closer to wear his hair were slightly mixed with mine "is there a problem with that?"

"No, it's fine," I decided that I should start the tour, so I pulled my head away from Alex which was harder the I expected he tried to keep my face there but I managed to pull away.

"That's your language class," I said pointing at the door on the side of the hall "on the right is Science and on the left in Social Studies. Oh, and here," I pointed to the door across the hall from language "that's Math."

"Okay," he said still looking at me "got it."

I lead him down another hall and should him the rest of his classes.

"The band room, I whispered to myself "I don't really know where that is. It looked like it's right upstairs." I looked back at Alex who was looking at another door.

"What's in there," he asked.

"Oh nothing, just an empty room there are tons around the school."

"Okay," he said his face changing back to the incredibly charming face "lets go to class." And with his arm still around me he pulled me into the classroom.

"Oh," said the teacher in shock looking at Alex and me.

"Hi, my name is Alex and I'm new," he said introducing himself to the wide-eyed class.

Alex's arm was still over my shoulder, and when I looked at Eric I saw pure hatred in his eyes not at me but Alex.

I wiggle out from Alex's arm and walked over to sit by Eric. Alex just stood at the front of the room talking to the teacher, then Eric took his hand and grabbed the under rim of my chair and pulled me until our chairs were touching side to side.

"Alex you can go sit there by Heaven," the teacher said noticing the empty chair on the other side of me.

"Great," he said smiling at the teacher "thank you." Then he walked over and sat in his seat. It was like a Heaven sandwich, Eric glairing at Alex on my right, and Alex glairing at Eric on my left.

Nothing else much happened the rest of the day. I introduced Alex to Sasha and Ned. They all seemed to get along well.

"Hey Heaven," Sasha said as she sat by me in health "we should do something tonight. What do you think?"

"Sounds like fun. You could spend the night at my house if you want," I said "we could, like, do our homework, gossip, watch movies-"

"Eat popcorn," she said making a list on her fingers.

"Gossip," we both said then laughed.

"Okay, sounds like a plan," I said smiling at Sasha. It's kind of like I've been her friend forever instead of just a few days.

I packed my bag and started to walk out to the busses.

"I wonder where Alex and Eric are," I whispered to myself "I hope they didn't get into another fight." Then pictures of Eric's glair and the giant hole Alex made with Eric's body in the information office, and I shuddered.

All of a sudden I felt some thing grab my arm and it pulled me into one of the spare rooms and pinned me against the wall. The pressure from the wall made why head swerved and stars dance in my eyes. I looked up tying to see the person pinning me and met Alex's clear blue eyes.

"What does Eric know about you that I don't," he said so fast I couldn't make out half of the words.

"What," I said sill dazed "what do you mean?"

"The first day I met Eric you went inside to help your mom, and he asked me a question, 'do you know?' he said. Know what? That's what I'm asking," he said gripping my arm making my squeeze my eyes together.

_**Eric asked if he knew about my wings, what do I do know?**_

"I can't tell you," I said, looking down at the ground.

"What do you mean you can't tell me," he moved closer taking his other hand and making me look up at him "I can handle it."

"I don't know," I said closing my eyes trying to think.

"It's okay," he said pulling my against him and holding me tight "just promise that you will tell me at some point 'kay?"

I nodded in his chest unable to think "Let go were going to miss the bus," I said pulling him out of the room and over to the bus.

Alex walked in and I jumped up.

I almost landed on Eric spinning so I didn't land on him, and my foot slipped on the side of the bus and I started to fall.

Eric jumped up to his feet ran over and grabbed my and pulled me close so I could stand.

"What are you doing up here," I asked.

"I was expecting more of a thank you," he said smiling sown at me.

"Thanks," I said in a sarcastic tone "but really what are you doing up here?"

"You told me I should try ridding up here," he said gesturing to the roof of the bus "and so here I am."

Then the bus jerked and I lost my balance again falling into Eric chest the tried to back away but he held me firm.

"We need to lay down or else the people in the cars below will see us," I said looking up at him.

"Okay," then he set me on the roof and laid down beside me butting an arm under my head.

The beginning of the ride was silent and I just thought about what happened between me and but I bet that he'll be fine by the end of the bus ride knowing him he can forget things when he wants to.

"Is it against the law to ride up here," Eric asked breaking my train of thought.

"I guess," I said thinking about it "probably. Why?"

"'Cause there's a cop down there."

"What," I said stunned "what do we do?" I thought about the emergency exit that ran out to the roof we could open that if we needed to. The cop car turned on his lights and the bus pulled over to the side of the rode.

"Lay flat," Eric said. I was confused but lied flat on the bus roof.

I saw the police man nock on the door and talked to the bus driver.

"May I look on your roof sir I think there's something stuck up there," we could here the policeman say.

"Be my guest," the bus driver said evidently happy that I would stop ridding on the bus.

"Eric what do we do?"

"Just stay there," he said. We could see the policeman walk out of the bus door we were out of time.

Then Eric through himself on top of me and spread his wings. I herd a slight ripping but that was probably just his uniform. I was surrounded by white feathers that looked just like the beautiful one that I had at home in my memory box.

I looked up to smile at Eric but saw that he was trying not to make eye contact, and I noticed that there was a little patch of blush on this cheek. Not knowing what I was doing I reached up and touched the small patch of red on his face and like a sensor the patch grew and he stared down at me. I started to trace the blush and his ears suddenly turned scarlet, I laughed and he gave an embarrassed smile.

Then I herd a grunt evidently so did Eric because he turned his head to face the sound.

"Huh, doesn't look like there's any thing up here," said the policeman. _**How come he can't see us?**_

Eric suddenly gritted his teeth and his face turned so it looked like he was in pain. Then I could here the policeman take a step and Eric's face looked like he was in even more pain. Then his face went calm.

"Thanks it seems nothing's up there at all sorry about this," said the policeman jumping down from the roof.

"Really? Um… thanks," I could here the bus driver's voice in amazement.

"Eric, are you ok," seeing that his face was still in a little pain.

"He stepped on my wing," he said through gritted teeth.

"Oh no," I said sitting up and he sat back down beside me "let me see."

His white wing slowly moved to wrest down on me. I looked and saw the dirty footmark. I took my hand and gently patted the spot trying to clean it.

"Does that heart," I asked seeing the little twitch of pain on his face.

"No it feels great," he smiled and lay back on his hands, and I continued to pet his wing slowly stroking my hand in the direction of the feathers. I finished cleaning the feather and Eric pulled them in.

"Hey, see you tonight kay," yelled Sasha from the ground.

"Awesome" I yelled leaning over the side of the bus and gave her a piece sign. She laughed and ran to catch up with Ned.

Then the bus jerked and I started to fall. Eric wrapped his arm all the way around my stomach from waist to waist, and pulled me into his chest.

"What am I going to do with you if you keep falling off this bus," he said laughing.

"Sorry," I laughed with him.

"So, what are you and Sasha doing tonight?" oh that's right I didn't tell him my plans.

"She's coming over to spend the night."

"Am I invited," he asked raising an eyebrow.

"You live next to me your probably going to invite yourself." I laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes." I stuck my tongue out at him then the bus stopped at our rode. Eric stood up and held out his hand I smiled and took his hand and he pulled me up, and we jumped off the top of the bus and landed down by Alex and started the walk home Eric holding my hand and Alex's arm around my shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Popcorn," I said in a way an astronaut checks everything on his spaceship before blastoff.

"Check," Sasha said holding a gigantic bowl of buttered and salted popcorn.

"Movies?"

"Check," she said and we both looked over at the variety of movies we were able to find laying around the house.

"T.V.?"

"Check," as she rubbed the television that I dragged from down stairs.

"Okay," I said thinking "Oh, we need snacks.

"Right,"

"Okay, stay here and I'll go get some," I said running down the stair out of my room and down to the kitchen.

I looked threw the pantry and found a big bag of chips, and a couple of apples and bananas.

Then I herd Sasha scream from up in my room then a giant pound like some wrestler's body slam. _**Did she faint?**_ I ran upstairs and opened my door. I pounded up the stairs in to strides and looked at Sasha. Sasha's arms and legs were in a fighting position and were slightly shaking, and then I looked down on the ground and dropped all the stuff I was holding.

"I'm sorry," she said shaky voice "h-he scared me."

"Man Sasha," I said in a praising tone "Where'd you learn to swing like that?"

Sasha smiled I could see the worry in her eyes.

"It's okay," I said going over to comfort her "Alex's skull is so thick I doubt you broke it."

She laughed, and I bent down to examine Alex's body on the floor.

"H-he," she said stuttering, "He jumped through the window." I looked up at her and smiled.

"Yah, he does that a lot," I laughed and Sasha looked confused "you see Alex is my next door neighbor."

"What have we here," said a voice behind Sasha making her jump "Sasha did you do that? Nice swing."

"Eric's my neighbor too," I said glairing at him "there rooms are outside those two windows." I pointed to the windows Eric and Alex jumped through.

"Well," Eric said coming to see Alex's body "time to dispose of the trash," he slung Alex over his shoulder and jumped into Alex's room. I herd the squeaking of bedsprings then Eric bounded back into my room.

"So let's party," he said clapping his hands together.

"Oh no you don't get back in your house," I said glairing at him.

"But-" and I glared deeper "okay yes ma'am," he said putting his hands up in surrender and he hopped back into his room.

I walked over closed my window and pulled the drapes down over it, and then did the same to Alex's.

"That's done," I said rubbing my hands together like after a hard chore "let's get this party started." We laughed and started a movie.

"So," Sasha said turning to look at me "What to play a game?"

"What game," I asked interested.

"Truth or Dare," she said putting a flashlight under her face so it glowed.

I laughed, "I'm in."

"Me too," Alex said jumping into my room while untying the rope around his hands.

"Me three," Eric said sitting down beside me "sounds like fun."

All of a sudden truths and dares that I wished not to do or answer rushed into my mind like a raging waterfall into a river of starving piranhas.

"Oh, um," I stuttered.

"Great," Sasha said with a giant smile on her face "who goes first?"

There was a short silence everyone squinting at each other and Alex broke the silence.

"Noses," he yelled and instantly everyone reached up to touch there noses with their index finger.

The word coughed me off guard so my finger was last to touch my nose.

"Heaven's it," said Eric smiling at me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Okay Heaven Truth or Dare," Sasha smiling since she didn't have to go first, and got to think of what to make me say or do.

"Dare, of coarse," I said. I always do dare because it's fun and challenging.

"Okay," she said stroking her chin trying to think of what to make me do.

"Make us all hot chocolate."

"Is that it," I said stunned at the way to easy dare "okay be right back," and I walked out of the room and down to the kitchen.

I got out four cups and pored milk in each one.

"What 'cha doing," mom asked walking up behind me.

"Making hot chocolate," I said setting the cups in the microwave then turned it on.

"For four," she asked looking confused and I had to think of an answer quickly.

"We both get two," I said trying to smile convincingly.

"Oh okay," she said seeing that she wasn't going to get anything out of me, and walked back to the couch.

I took the cups out of the microwave and mixed in the powder, and started to walk back to my room with two cups in each hand.

"Great I got her out," Sasha said as soon as I walked out the door of my room, and she smiled at Eric and Alex's stunned faces.

"Eric truth or dare," she asked. Eric hesitated a little but thought of the dare she made me do and thought it was fine.

"Dare," he said his voice strong "and make it a good one."

Sahsa's smile grew wider.

"Okay, Alex truth or dare?"

"What? Aren't you going to Eric his dear," he said shocked.

"Yes, yes I will calm down. Now which one truth or dare?"

"Dare," Alex said without hesitating and stared at Eric.

"Okay, great," she said smiling. She leaned over to Eric and whispered something in his ear. Eric's eyes opened then went back to normal like Sasha didn't say anything. Then Sasha leaned over and whispered the same thing in Alex's ear, and Alex turned to look at her.

"And the first on to do that gets to go on a date with her," Sasha said now to both of them. Eric and Alex just sat there staring at each other in hatred.

"Well, are you going to just sit there or do the dare," she said putting her hands on her waist "but don't wreck the house okay? Shake on it."

Sasha looked from Eric to Alex and when she saw they weren't going to move she grabbed both of their hands and put them together.

"Now shake," she said in a menacing tone.

Eric and Alex's eyes never left each other but there hands moved slowly up and down.

"Oh, I hear her coming," Sasha said then Eric and Alex jumped up and ran to the door as fast as they could.

I was walking toward the door of my room when I herd the sound of two pairs of big feet crashing down the stairs.

The door swung open and slammed me against the wall like in one of those old cartoons.

"Heaven," Eric and Alex hopping out of my room, then they turned to face each other and glared.

"That heart," I said kicking the door off me. Luckily I was able to keep the hot chocolate from spilling all over me.

"Heaven," Eric sad in shock "I'm so sorry," he walked over and grabbed two of the hot chocolates.

"Me too," Alex said taking the other two cups "we didn't see you sorry."

"That's okay," I said smiling and patting out the wrinkles in my clothes "it was an accident."

They both smiled and I walked up to my room. After I was past them Eric and Alex glared at each other then walked up the stairs.

_**This is going to be an interesting night.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Sasha, truth or dare," I asked her.

"Truth."

"Okay," I paused thinking of a question to ask her "are you and your brother twins?"

"Unfortunately yes," she said hanging her head.

"Really," Eric said in shock.

"I knew it," Alex yelled punching the air.

We all laughed them moved onto the next question.

"Heaven," Eric said looking at me "truth or dare?"

"Truth," I said knowing that none of them could come up with a good dare.

"What is that box under your bed?"

I turned to look at my bed, sighed and turned back to answer the question.

"It's her memory box," Alex said looking happy that he knew something about me that Eric didn't "she keeps pictures and drawings and thing like that."

"That's right," I said remembering that I told him that before I knew Eric.

"Okay, but that was Heaven's truth," Sasha said taking a drink of hot chocolate "now Eric you can give her a dare."

Alex's eyes grew wide thinking that Eric might dare me to cooperate with the dare they still had to do.

"Okay," Eric said trying to think something but it didn't take him long "show me the stuff that's in your memory box."

I froze thinking of pictures that I've drawn, and more importantly the feather that Eric gave me. But a dare is a dare and I had to do it.

I crawled, grabbed the box, and pulled it into the middle of the room.

"How did a girl like you," Eric said pointing around at the small dusty room "get a box like that?"

I tried to hold it back but a single tear rolled down my cheek and I quickly whipped it away before they could see what it was.

"Well that's another story, I thought you wanted to see the box?"

"Yeah, sorry," he said putting his hand on my shoulder then through his hands in the air and yelled, "open the box."

We laughed and I lifted the lid.

I started with the photos, I shoed them pictures of all the places I've lived, my houses, and all my friends. I stopped half was through the pile before I got to the pictures from to long ago, then pulled out my sketch book.

"Heaven these are amazing," Sasha said flipping through the pages of landscapes, animals, and people.

"Thanks," I said, "I draw in the Japanese style called manga," she looked up at me her face confused "the comic books you read backwards."

"Oh," they all said smiling and going back to the pictures.

"This one looks familiar," Eric said pointing at a picture I couldn't see.

"Yeah I feel like I've seen it before," she said thinking "oh that's right you punched Ned when he didn't give it back to Heaven."

"Oh yeah," he said "but it's even more beautiful then before."

"She is," Sasha said (This whole time Alex is going through the rest of my box.)

Then Sasha started to turn the pages again.

"It's us," she said. Eric and Alex's backs straightened.

"Yeah. I drew that after the first day I went to school," I said smiling.

Alex waked over to were the others were and looked over their shoulders.

"It really is," Alex, said in amazement "I can tell those were the exact clothes that I wore that day."

"How do you know that," Eric said sarcastically.

"It wasn't that long ago, don't you know what you wore?"

"No I don't. I remember what people look like not what there wearing," Eric said glairing at Alex.

"And evidently Heaven remembers both," Sasha said braking apart the argument. I smiled, and then everyone went to searching through my things.

"Heaven what's this," Alex asked, and I froze when I looked over to see him pull out the small white feather that Eric gave me. Eric looked over at us and his eyes grew soft watching to see what I was going to say.

"Oh, well," I said trying to think of what to say, "Eric gave me that."

"Oh really," Alex said, and swerved his head to glair at Eric but Eric's eyed just staid on me "and you found this so valuable you put it in your memory box?"

He turned toward me and grabbed my shoulders and leaned in close to look into my eyes. My immediate reaction would be to look away but something in his eyes kept me still.

"I guess I just really liked it," I said hypnotizes by his beautiful blue eyes which looked like there were diamonds sparkling throughout his eyes.

"Oh, okay," he said but he still didn't let go of me.

"Okay now," Eric said ripping Alex away from me "who's next?"

"Sasha, Alex, and Eric," I said looking like I was trying to make the hardest dare ever "truth or dare?"

"Dare," Sasha said, and Eric and Alex nodded.

"Which movie," I asked smiling and pulled out all the D.V.D.'s

They laughed and went through the movies one by one throwing out the ones they didn't like and keeping a hold on the ones they did like.

"Okay Heaven you choose," Alex said laying out the three they chose.

"What," I said, "I don't know, you guys chose I like a lot of movies."

"Okay," Alex said turning to face Eric "you choose."

"Okay," he said covering his eyes and moved his finger around and points to the movie in the middle.

"Okay," Sasha yelled throwing he hands up in the air "you chose mine."

Eric smiled and laughed at the expression on her face. Sasha pulled out the movie and stuffed it into the machine.

"Easy," I said "that's not a toaster don't stuff it in like that."

"Sorry," she said smiling back at me.

I stud up and walked over to grab a bunch of pillows and threw them at Alex and Eric. By the time I got out all of the pillows and blankets you wouldn't be able to see and part of them sense they were completely covered.

I laughed, walked over to the giant pile of pillows, and took off the blankets and set them in a pile on the floor. Sasha was getting the movie started and I took off the biggest pillow and set it so it leaned against the end of my bed.

Then all of a sudden, when I was reaching to grab another pillow, two hands reached out and pulled me into the pile.

Sasha and I laughed when I was fully surrounded by pillows.

But when I looked over at Alex and Eric they were glairing at each other, and it hit me, that there under the pillows wasn't a safe place to be at this time.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Both Alex and Eric yelled at the same time and threw punches at each other. Eric nailed Alex in the face, and Alex punched Eric in the stomach. They pulled their arms back and tried to punch again, but I stopped the punch with my hands and held onto them so they couldn't move. They pulled back there other arm and I pressed my feet, one foot for one hand, on their fists and pinned it to the floor.

"Stop it now," I yelled trying to keep my grip on their fists. It took them five minutes to calm down and it took all my strength to keep them still for that long.

Once they stopped and pulled away I sank down onto my floor totally wiped out.

"Hey guys I got the movie working," Sasha said her voice muffled from the mountain of pillows.

"Kay," Eric, Alex and I said.

I set up the pillows and placed myself between Alex and Eric so if they started to fight again I could stop it.

The menu to the move was a horror movie, which I usually enjoyed, but there was only one thing I was afraid of and it looked like this movie had a lot of that in it.

"Sasha you like this movie," I asked her when it was going through the opening sponsors.

"I love it," she said smiling over at me then went back to watching the TV I leaned back against the giant pillow that was able to fit us all.

Not even partway through the beginning of the movie I could feel Alex and Eric's bodies both pest up against me.

A girl was walking up to a grave that had been dug up and a decomposing hand jumped up, grabbed the girls shoulder and then you see a claw run through her throat.

I jumped a little then felt my hands grow warmer. I looked down and saw that both Alex and Eric's hands were over my own. I looked franticly from one to the other wondering what in the world got into them.

"You okay," Eric asked turning toward me and smiling nicely.

"Y-yeah," I said stuttering.

"You sure," Alex asked, and I turned toward his charming smile.

I didn't reply but nodded and went back to watching the move.

My eyes started to droop but I tried to keep them open for as long as I could. Alex and Sasha fell asleep but Eric looked like he was wide-awake. I couldn't fight my eyelids any longer and I slowly drifted away.

"I'm sorry ma'am but your husband…" said the man standing at the door where the sunlight came poring in so all I could see of him was a foggy outline "I'm afraid he died in war."

Then I saw my mother fall to the ground holding her head in her hands and started to cry.

"I'm truly sorry," said the man as he closed the door behind him.

I slowly walked over to my crying mother and sat on my knees beside her not knowing what to do. I felt a tear role down my cheek, just a single clear tear that rolled slowly down reflecting sunlight from the window.

"Heaven," called a soft concerned voice in my ear "Heaven what's wrong?"

I opened my eyes and looked up at Eric's face his eyes full of concern.

"What," I said quietly trying to focus on his face.

"Your crying," and he took one finger reached up to my face and ran it along my face then held it back so I could see the small beautiful tear holding onto him.

"Oh," I said then I quickly sat up and rubbed my eyes and cheeks until they were dry "I haven't had that dream in a while."

"What dream?"

"The day," I said looking down at my hands that were in my lap "the day a man came saying that my dad died in war," and I felt another tear role down my face.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," he said then he reached out and pulled me in to chest.

"No you shouldn't have," I laughed a little and I could feel his chest move up and down as he chuckled lightly.

I turned my head so my ear rested against his chest and I grew very quite.

"What are you doing," he whispered trying not to disturb me.

"Listening," I said looking up at him then but my ear back onto his chest.

"For what?"

"Your heart," and I herd him chuckle.

"Was it that mean of a question?"

"What? No I just want to hear it."

He chuckled again and grabbed my shoulders. He leaned back in a resting position and set me so my head was over the place where his heart is.

"Better," he asked resting his head against mine.

"Thanks," and I rested and slowly the sound of his heart beating grew louder then softer and slowly I fell asleep there my head resting on Eric's chest and his arm around me holding me close to him.

Alex opened his eyes slowly having them adjust to the darkness. He turned on his side to face where I was before he fell asleep. He saw that I was laying over on Eric's chest and he started to get mad, but then I stirred and he squinted his eyes and breathed slowing giving me the assumption that he was asleep, and he watched me once I woke.

I opened my eyes and looked at the surface my head was resting on. I was shocked for a second but then remembered what happened. It sounded like everyone was asleep so I tried not to talk.

I slowly stud up and Eric's arm slid off me and I set it on his chest. I walked over to my closet I changed into my brown shirt and swung on my jean jacked, the one that had the slits in the back. I tip toed across the room over to one of the windows.

I stuck my head out into the cool air and jumped up onto the window frame. I jumped out the window and jumped off of Alex's house, which shot me into the air and I landed on the roof and sat to think.

Alex's eyes widened once he saw me jump out of the window. He quickly stood up and ran to the window. He looked up and saw nothing then looked down and saw nothing. _**Where did she go? **_He thought trying not to wake the others either.

"I wonder,"__I said thinking of ways to fly "I know I flew when I jumped on the bus the first time, but I wonder can I do it again?"

"I might as well try," I said standing up.

_**I'll do the same thing she did. **_Alex thought so he perched himself on the window frame. He jumped and bounced off his house. His foot slipped and he started to fall, he reached up and grabbed onto the side of the roof. He pulled himself partway up so his elbows rested on the roof and held him there. He slowly raised his head so his nose was level with the edge of the roof. He looked across and saw me standing there. _**Heaven! Wait what is she doing? **_

I stepped back two steps then ran as fast as I could to the edge of the roof then I jumped into the air and I felt free. Alex's eyes grew wide as he saw me, as it seemed hovering in the air.

I had to focus now, I spread my wings and shook them and it hosted me up some. I raised them up them pushed them down and I stopped falling. Up down up down, it felt so great I felt free.

Alex swung his legs and jumped back into the room. _**This is great! She has wings! I need to talk to her. I need to try again. **_Alex jumped out the window and flung himself up onto the roof.

"Where did she go?" he looked around and saw that the skies were empty.

I was in a tree resting "That was harder than I thought," I said to myself "but it was fun." I didn't feel the need to put my wings back in so I let them rap around me.

'Caw Caw Caw'

The sound of the raven made Alex turn toward the tree I was sitting in, and I noticed that on every branch around me were over 20 ravens. I looked over at all of them and their black eyes stared back reflecting me in them. I looked up to see all of the ravens.

"Found you," Alex said from above me making me jump and look up to face him. The ravens from that area flew away from him and sat down by me on the branch I was posted on.

Then another type of bird flew and hung upside down on the branches that weren't occupied by ravens and some landed by Alex who was now that I focused on him was hanging upside down, only not by his legs or hands but by two bat like wings that hooked on to the branch.

"Aren't you going to say any thing," Alex asked and turned his head to the side to examine me, and as he turned his head so did all of the bats.

"Alex? You have wings too?"

"Yes I thought you would be happy to know that," he said then he jumped down and sat down beside me, and he put one of his wings around me "I've been waiting to see when you got yours. I got mine last year."

"Really I just got mine. I was trying to learn how to fly," I said smiling up at him.

"I could tell, but I've never seen a more beautiful raven," he said nudging me in closer to him.

Then the ravens went into an uproar cawing and starting to peck at Alex.

"Hey," I yelled at the ravens making them stop "go back and get some sleep okay? I'm fine you can leave." The crows looked up at me confused and I nodded my head, and amazingly they flew off in each direction heading back to their nests.

"Wow, you already know how to control your birds," he said in amazement staring down at me "but you shouldn't have sent them off because what's the chance of one raven wining against all these bats?"

"What," I asked leaning away from him.

"Ha," he laughed pulling me tight against him "you see a bats best time is at night and for me I say and do things I wouldn't normally do. So in short I loss control." And I could here his voice change on the last three words.

All the bats around us flew away and hid in the other trees.

"Alex," I asked in a scared voice "are you okay?" he looked down at me and smiled that charming smile but it seemed to have a little twist something completely different.

"No, no I'm not," he said in that odd voice I didn't recognize "I can't stand it. You and that boy—"

"You mean Eric?"

And Alex yelled, "Don't say that little monsters name."

"Alex? You're scaring me."

"Good," he said putting his hand on my cheek pulling my face up to his. He leaned in his face closer then it should be, my eyes grew wide and I tried to look away. He smiled at the challenge and wrapped his other wing around me pulling me closer and he took his other hand, grabbed the other side of my face he made me look at him and I looked into his eyes and I froze. He turned his head, leaned in, and kissed me. I was still looking at his eyes even though they were closed. He kept his lips on mine and kissed even deeper as I tried to back away. I shook my head throwing him off and spread my wings I jumped off the tree and flew. I flew as fast as a could and didn't stop, I didn't even look back to see if anyone was fallowing me but the only thing I could hear was the sound of my wings beating, wind rushing by my ears, and the beating of my heart.

Eric sat up quickly when he heard a terrible yell, it sounded like a bat in pain. He looked around the room and saw that Alex and me weren't present any more.

He walked over and shook Sasha trying to wake her up to see if she knew where we were, but Sasha staid asleep and pulled the covers over herself.

Eric sighed and walked over to the window and looked at the sky. _**They'll come back. I'm sure of it. **_Then Eric saw a black blur. _**Was that a bird? **_But no, birds don't wear jean jackets.

"Heaven," he said in shock "what's going on?"

He heard a little rustling on the roof and looked up. Eric jumped up and landed to be face to face with Alex.

"Alex," Eric said in a questioning voice.

"What happened," Alex asked looking confused "I don't remember."

"What are you talking about?"

"Heaven," Alex said as he remembered and he stared off into the space from where I flew.

Eric spread his wings "Alex go get some rest," he said jumping up to hover off the side of the roof.

"No, I'm coming too," Alex, said unfurling his wings also.

"Don't you think you've done enough already?" then Eric turned and flew in the same direction where I flew, and Alex stud on the roof watching Eric fly away.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I kept flying until I could feel my wings crying with strain. I looked down at the ground looking for a place to rest, and I saw over and up to my left was a clearing in the trees. I flew quickly over and saw that it wasn't a clearing but a small lake with a little strip of beach.

I banked down and sat on the beach.

"What now," I asked myself "I wonder how the water fells."

I stud up and walked over to the edge of the water. I lifted up my pant leg and set my foot in the water.

"It's warm," I said in amazement. I rolled up my pant legs as far as they could go then threw off my jean jacket leaving me in my tee shirt.

I slowly waded into the water. I walked in until the water was up to my waist, and looked around. There was no plantation on the bottom of the lake just sand and the water felt warm against my wind blown skin.

I walked in farther and suddenly fell off into a deep end of the lake. My feet fell from under me and I floated on my back. I relaxed and became curious of what else was around the lake.

I took a deep breath and dived down into the water. I opened my eyes and looked through the clear water. I swam under the now full of life lake, there where fish swimming around the small towns of weeds and algae. I spun around and swam farther into the lake. I was surprised to see how many different types of fish were in this one lake.

My lungs gasped for air so I quickly shot to the top of the lake. My head broke surface in the middle of the lake and I took a deep breath of crisp air.

"There you are," said a voice from the shore, and I was surprised, not by the person standing there but from how far I swam.

"Eric what are you doing here," I asked him as I turned toward him.

"Looking for you." Then he stripped off his shirt and shoes, and jumped over the lake then spread his wings. He flapped and flew over by me, and then he folded in his wings and dived down into the water barley making a splash looking like a professional diver. I turned to the place where he dived trying to find his shape in the water.

Then I felt something wrap itself around my waist, and then Eric's chin was resting on my shoulder.

"Found you," he said whispering in my ear making me freeze.

"Show off," I said unfreezing, and then I sank out of his arms my head going back under the water then poked back up out of his grip and facing him. He laughed and I smiled.

"I wonder," I said thinking.

"You say that a lot," he said, and suddenly he was right in front of me again "but I wonder," now he was talking to himself copping me.

"You wander what," I asked while slowly spinning in circles around in the water a little bit away from him.

"What your hair looks like down, under the water," then his arms were around me to the back of my head, and he gently pulled out my rubber band.

My hair fell down and floated around me like thin strands of see weed, my hair was so long that it even reached out and touched Eric with the tips.

"Beautiful," he said smiling down at me.

"I thought you wanted to see it under water," I said then I dived down and spun so my hair flew around me then flew back so it wasn't in my face.

I saw Eric on the other side of me smiling over at me. I swam down to a big patch of algae and ran my hand through it, and then hundreds of fish with many different colors swam up and around I spun again and laughed, which came out as a bunch of bubbles, so I smiled nice and big then continued to swim. Some of the fish swam along with me and I shot forward and around the lake.

I saw Eric pull up and take a breath he didn't seem to come back down. _**I guess he's watching me from up above. **_I continued to swim under the water it never a cured to me that I needed to take a breath. I looked around and saw a small hole. I swam over and tried to peek into it. Then I was aware of my lungs. I kicked my feet and headed to the surface, and then I felt pain and saw blood run past me.

I looked down and saw a giant eel biting down on my left foot. I screamed bubbles flying out of my lungs, my last remain of air. I franticly kicked trying to get the eel off my foot, but it hung on biting harder to keep its grip.

I saw Eric dive down and started hitting the eel with a rock and I felt the eel let go of me, then blackness.

"Heaven," I herd Eric voice yelling over me. I coughed and out squirted water and I slowly opened my eyes.

"Heaven," Eric said again in a more relived voice "I'm so glad your okay." And he pulled me up to his chest.

"That was scary," I said in a shaking voice, and I leaned in close and held on to him "ouch," I said sitting back down onto the beach reaching down to touch my ankle and I noticed that it was wrapped around with a fabric that looked like it was made of Eric's shirt. I started to unravel the fabric to see the wound.

"Don't unwrap it," he said urgently "if you do it'll start to bleed again."

"I don't care," I said continuing to unravel it. Eric grabbed my hand and set it on the ground in-between him and me.

"No," he said, but his stern voice wasn't going to scare me. I reached down with my other hand, but he grabbed that one and pined it down on the other side of me placing himself over me his eyes staring intently into mine.

"I said no," he said again in his stern voice.

"But- "

"No buts or I'll stop your mouth too," he said his voice softer but I could still hear an edge of sternness.

" Ha, you're out of hands," I said staring into his eyes "But I just wanted to s-"

"I said no buts," and he tilted his head and kissed me making my sentence stop short.

He leaned back pulling away, and bent down to rewrap me bandage. He pulled on his shoes and looked over at me.

"I was just wondering what bit me." I said blushing a little.

"Oh that? it's been there for a while I don't really know what it is but it looks a lot like an eel." He said looking out at the lake.

"Yeah," I said looking out at the lake too.

"Ready to go," he asked.

"But," I started but cut the word off short "Eric what about your shirt?"

"What about it?"

"You're going to get cold, take my jean jacket that might fit you." Eric bent down and picked up the jacket.

"Are you kidding me," he said examining the jacket "my wings would destroy this." And he came over and threw the jacked over me.

"Then how are you going to stay warm," I asked looking up at him.

"Can you stand up?"

"Of coarse," I said slowly straitening up but when I was halfway up my foot pinged with pain and I sank back down to the ground.

"Of coarse?" Eric said sarcastically.

"I guess not." And I smiled up at him.

"Then that problem's solved."

"What problem?"

"On how I'm going to stay warm."

"Oh yeah and How's that?" I said sarcastically.

"Just hold on tight," he said bending down and picking me up. I was surprised by the ground suddenly moving out from under me that my arms flew up around Eric's neck.

He laughed and held me tightly to his bear chest. He jumped, spread his wings and flew into the air. Eric kept me close to his warm chest and I looked up at his face his orange hair flying behind him making him look so free.

I felt a small cold breeze that traveled down my spine so I clung closer to Eric and he pulled me in more. The slow beat of his wings was soothing and slowly I fell asleep again with Eric's arms around me holding me close.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I opened my eyes and slowly sat up looking around. I was back in my room, then I quickly remembered what happened at the lake so I bent down and pulled up my pant leg and I saw that it was bandaged tightly. I wiggled it around in circles and I felt a little ping of pain, nothing I couldn't handle but I bet that I was going to be walking around with a limp all today.

I heard a short groan then saw Sasha sat up and stretch her arms then crack her shoulders.

"'Morning," she said yawning and smiling over me.

"'Sup," I said smiling back then arched back and cracked it with three loud pops.

"Gross," Sasha said with a look of discuss on her face "how do you do that?"

"Can you do a bridge," I asked.

"Of coarse," and she folded up into the gymnastics position.

"Just walk toward your hands," I laughed, and she slowly walked backwards and then we herd a loud POP and she crumpled on the floor.

"That felt so weird," she said and I laughed at the look of amazement on her face. We laughed then she looked over at me.

"Your turn."

"What," I said looking confused.

"Do the same thing I did."

"Ok," and I leaned back once I pulled up into the position I felt a little pain in my ankle but it didn't bother me that much.

I walked back and after the second step me ankle flared out I wanted to scream but held it in. I fell onto the ground and reached for my ankle while gritting my teeth together at the same time.

"What's wrong," Sasha asked looking concerned.

I couldn't say anything so I pulled up my pant leg to show her my bandage, and then I noticed that on the side of my ankle was some small scrip and I had to squint my eyes to read it.

**Warning:**

**Do not unwrap.**

**Also plz don't do anything stupid on it k?**

**-Eric ^-^**

I laughed slightly and pulled the leg back down.

"What happened," Sasha asked still concerned.

"Oh," and I had to think of a story quick "I tried to jump onto the roof but I slipped and my foot got cut as Eric caught me and pulled me back into the window." It was a short story but I could add on latter.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" she reached toward my ankle but held herself back afraid to touch it.

"Fit as a fiddle," and I put my arms up and flexed them like a wrestler.

"Well, it's a good thing Eric was there."

"Yeah," I said smiling over at her "but you know, Alex and Eric were acting really odd last night." And then I saw her smile grow wide and she looked over at the wall.

"Oh, really?" and I could here the amusement in her voice.

"What did you do?"

She smiled at me, and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well," and she looked down at her hands "while you were down stairs making hot chocolate I dared Alex and Eric."

"And what did you dare them," I asked when she stopped.

"I said that the first one to kiss you could go out with you."

"Really," I focused my face so no shock or surprise showed on it.

"So," she said looking at me.

"So what," and I was still trying to control my face.

"Did they?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," and I smirked at her while keeping my arms crossed.

"Oh," she said in a whining tone then shaking my arm "Please tell me."

Then Alex stirred beside me and I looked down at him. He slowly opened his eyes and stared up at my face.

"Good morning bat boy," I said and I smiled down at him, then Sasha shook me vigorously and I laughed as she shook my crossed arms harder.

She leaned back panting and I laughed at the expression on her face. Then I felt Alex's arms wrap around mine and he squeezed me against himself and I was aware of his mouth brushing against my ear as he talked.

"I'm sorry," he said his voice, I could tell, was a little tone of sadness.

"A bought what?" and he squeezed me tighter.

"I'm really sorry." And by this time I could hardly breath with how hard he was squeezing me.

"It's okay," I said and I reached up and touched his arm and slightly squeezed it- the best hug I could give in this situation.

Then Eric turned and started to sit up. Alex quickly let go of me and sat back down on the floor. Eric opened his eyes and turned to look at me.

"Good morning," I said smiling

"Oh, um hi," Eric said sitting up and rubbing his eyes "how's your ankle?"

"Oh it's fine-"

"Your ankle?" Alex yelled then grabbed my arm and pulled me into him, my body sideways and then lifted up my pant leg to see the bandage "what happened?"

"Oh, um I fell and my ankle got caught." I said looking up at him. Alex looked from Eric to Sasha and back to me, I quickly winked at him hoping that he would understand that I would tell him later. His eyes widened and then he nodded his head.

"Okay now that that's over," I said then walked over to stand by Sasha.

"Get out!" we said at the same time pointing to different windows.

"What?" Alex and Eric said hopping up and staring at us.

"Go get ready for school and we'll meet you outside," Sasha said putting her hands on her waist.

"Oh," they said in unison then jumped into their separate rooms. Sasha walked over and closed Alex's window, and I walked over to Eric's.

"Hey," Eric said sliding his head back into my room "how are you going to get to school?"

"Oh, no," I just realized. I won't be able to jump up onto the bus with my ankle like this.

"I guess I'll just have to go in my uniform," I said making a disgusted face at the thought of me in a uniform.

"No you won't." I looked up at him confused.

"What?"

"I'll drive you. Okay?"

"Oh, um you got your car back?"

"Yeah and it works great." He smiled at me and I smiled back

"Uh, okay."

"Great." He smiled again then pulled his head back into his window, and I closed the window and blinds.

"Okay Sasha lets go to school." I said and Sasha and I got ready.

Alex walked out onto his doormat, with his backpack and gazed up at the cloudless sky. He smiled then looked over to the other drive way. His smile dropped as he saw Eric leaning coolly on the side of a white pickup. He glared at Eric, but Eric didn't notice because he was looking up at the sky.

"You know," Alex said walking over to Eric, and Eric just stared at the sky.

"You know what?" Alex said trying to make Eric look down "Heaven is going to go out with me, and there's nothing you can do." This made Eric look down.

"I'm sorry I was thinking, did you say something?" Alex's face turned red with anger, but he slid past it.

"What were you thinking about? Not that I really care…"

"What I was going to ask Heaven when I take her to school today and…"

"What!" Alex yelled his face turning red again.

"Her ankle still hurts so I'm taking her to school." Eric said looking at Alex.

"Oh." Alex said cooling off "what exactly happened last night?"

"Well," Eric said thinking of how he was going to phrase it "she got attacked by an eel and-"

"An eel?" Alex interrupted "how?"

"Please don't interrupt," Eric sighed, "I guess I have to start from the beginning." Eric told Alex what he saw when he woke up "then I found her and when we were swimming the-"

"Swimming!"

"I said don't interrupt." And Eric went back to the story "she was swimming under water and I needed to take a breath. I was waiting for her to come up but she didn't." Eric looked back up at the sky.

"I swam under to see where she was, and I saw her kicking an over sized eel that was biting her ankle." Alex's eyes widened "I won't go into much detail because it looks like your going to faint. Well, anyway she ran out of air and then the eel started to pull her into its cave, but luckily I was able to smash the head of the eel and swam her back to shore." It took Alex a couple of second to process all of the information.

"But what I want to know," Eric said looking back at Alex "why did she fly away in the first place?"

"Oh, well," Alex, said giving Eric a little nervous smile "you see I kind of lost control and did something…" his voice trailed of and he did a little smile to himself.

"Did what?" Eric's voice sounded furious.

"You see, I kissed her with a bit to much force," Alex said his last word breaking. He looked at Eric expecting to get punched, but Eric just looked back up at the sky.

"What are you thinking now?" Alex asked trying to fill the awkward silence.

"Where I'm going to take heaven on a date," and Eric smiled at Alex.

"What!" Alex's mouth dropped open and he stared at Eric.

"Oh, come on," Eric said sarcastically "I mean don't you think she was thankful when I saved her?" Eric smirked down at Alex's stunned face.

"Alex are you okay?" I asked looking at his open jaw and wide eyes.

"Heaven!" he said jumping and quickly closed his mouth.

"Oh, Alex I hope you don't mind is Eric drives me to school today," I said hoping he wouldn't get mad.

"No not at all," he said but I could hear the rough tone in his voice "after all your ankle must hurt." Then he spun around and walked off toward the bus stop.

"I wonder what's wrong with him," Sasha said staring after him.

"Oh, nothing," Eric said smiling "he just didn't get much sleep last night that's all."

"Oh, okay," she said then she waved to me and fallowed after Alex.

"Well, lets go to school," Eric said wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Um… okay," and I slowly limped to the door of the car.

"You going to make it through the day?" Eric asked laughing as he pulled me to the car.

"Of course. I'm tough," I said then I climbed into the car and smiled at Eric.

"Yeah you are," he said smiling at me. He grabbed my seat belt and leaned over me to plug it in, his face in front of mine still with a smile on it.

"Just take it easy today okay?" I could hear the concern in his voice. He leaned in and kissed me softly on the cheek then was in his seat, buckled in, before I could even blink.

"You okay?" he said looking over at me while starting the engine of the truck.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." And I smiled over at him trying hard to compose my face. He smiled back then pulled out of the driveway.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

School was, well how can I put it? Painful. Every step I took on that foot hurt. During passing I had to lean on Eric or Alex so I could walk. A few of the teachers tried to send me to the nurse but I told them it was no big deal.

"How's your ankle?" Eric asked in art class.

"It hurts but school's almost over anyway," I sighed in relief and continued my random doodle of a bunny. Eric smiled over at me and I smiled back. The school bell rang and everyone started to head for the door. I sighed with relief and put the doodle into my binder.

"Ready to go," Eric said lifting me gently out of my chair.

"Yeah." I leaned against him and he put his arm around my waist.

"You know I kind of like it when your ankle is hurt," he said squeezing me tighter to him and I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed. I limped to my locker and got my stuff ready while Eric went to his locker. A second latter Alex was by my side.

"Hey," he said leaning against the lockers.

"Hey." I said smiling up at him.

"Can I ask you something," he said looking down at me his face turning serious.

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"How long have we been friends?" he bent down so his eyes were level with mine.

"Oh, um," I had to think "for about as long as I remember." And I smiled at him.

"Can I ask another question?" his face still serious.

"Sure," now I was a little confused.

"Was it that bad when I kissed you?" his face didn't change, his expression was the same, his eyes fixed tightly on my face.

"Um…" I was shocked. I wasn't expecting him to ask a question like that.

"Never mind maybe later," he said but he still stared at me in the same serious way "can I ask one last question?"

"Um… I gue-" but he cut me off.

"Did you really kiss **him**?" and this time his jaw tightened and he looked angry.

"Uh…" I was stunned. _How'd he know? _"Oh um well…" that was all I could say. Alex didn't budge he studied my face as I stuttered.

"Why do you care?" this made him take a step back and stand up straight "I mean you never treated me like I was a girl so why would it madder?"

"What do you mean? I've always liked you." He threw his hands up over his mouth and I could feel my jaw drop open and I quickly shut it.

"What?" I asked not knowing if I herd the words right.

"Nothing, forget I said anything `kay." He said putting his hands on my shoulders "Okay?"

I nodded slowly and he quickly walked to the busses.

"Come on," Eric said picking up my backpack and slung it over his "let's go."

"I can carry my own backpack," I said sarcastically as we walked toward the door that led to the parking lot. All of a sudden I tripped and my ankle flared with pain. I gasped in and collapsed to the floor on my knees and grabbed my ankle.

"Ow," I said quietly while rubbing my hurt ankle. Then the ground flew out from beneath me. I looked up to see Eric's face smiling down at me.

"Um…" I said stunned by his eyes and smile "I-I can walk."

"Not on that ankle." And he walked out into the parking lot while carrying me up in his arms. He opened the door of the truck and set me into the passenger seat. I reached over to grab the seatbelt but Eric had already grabbed it and was leaning over me to buckle it.

"I can buckle my own seat belt," I said. He looked at me his face close and his orange hair shinning from the sun.

"I know but if I don't do it then I can't do this," he said smiling then kissed me on my forehead. I was stunned it took me a while to float back to earth. Eric got into his seat and started the car.

"You need flying lessons," Eric said while we were driving home.

"What! I can fly fine," I said glairing at him.

"Well, I'll make you better," he said still smiling at me.

"Wait you're going to teach me?"

"Is there a problem with that? Or do you know another person with wings that would teach you?"

"Alex," I said calmly, but Eric looked angry all of a sudden and he stared out at the rode "Okay, okay you can teach me," I sighed and I saw his cheek perk up when he smiled.

"Oh," I sighed, "I'm so tired." I laid my back down onto the cold tiles of the roof and looked at the stars that danced in the night sky.

'Caw' I sat up and saw that standing in front of me was a black raven.

"H-hello," I said staring into the black eyes of the raven.

'Caw' it said again hopping over closer to me.

"Do you have a name," I asked it. The raven slowly nodded its head and my eyes widened.

"You under stand me?" the raven nodded again "so what is your name?" I wondered if it could talk too. The raven pointed with her wing to a spot on the roof.

"Roof, tile, spackle?" the bird vigorously shook its head. It jumped into the air and pointed back down at the roof with its foot. I leaned over to examine the spot but all I saw was the raven's shadow.

"Shadow?" I wasn't sure but I thought it might fit. The raven landed back onto the roof and nodded her head slowly.

"Well hello Shadow, my name is Heaven." Shadow nodded like she already knew "why are you here?" I asked. Shadow started pantomiming it took me a while to understand but I got it after a bit.

"Okay, okay let me see if I get this right. You're my partner?" Shadow nodded her head.

"Hey Heaven," Alex said tucking in his bat like wings then walked over to me.

"Hey Alex," I said smiling up at him. Alex sat next to me then looked over at Shadow.

"And who is this?" he reached out to pat Shadow on the head. Shadow lurched and nipped Alex's hand with her beak.

"Ow," Alex said pulling his hand away and it started to bleed.

"Oh no," I yelled and gently pulled his hand into my lap to examine it "You okay?" I looked up to see him staring at me and once again I got lost in his sparkling blue eyes. I blinked trying to get back into focus.

"We should go clean it." I said staring back down at his bleeding hand.

"Okay," he said I looked back up at him and he was still staring at me "lets go." He stud up and I followed, Shadow hoped once and flew away.

Alex walked across the roof, I was still holding his bleeding hand, and he jumped down into his window. I followed and looked around his room.

He had a bookshelf with only a few books and only one on the top shelf, Alex left to the bathroom to wash his hand and get some bandages. Leaning against his wall was his guitar. I walked over to his small desk that had his backpack and homework strung across the top. I looked around the desk and saw a small picture frame. I picked up the picture frame. The picture was me and Alex at a state fair when we were littler. Alex's arm was around my shoulder, I was leaned up against him and we were both smiling at the camera.

I smiled and set the picture back down. I walked over to the bookshelf and took the top book of the shelf. I walked over to his bed and sat down opening the book. It was a photo album. I went threw some of the pages. A lot of the pictures were of me and Alex when we were little.

"Wow," Alex said right behind me, making me jump "I haven't looked at that for a long time." Alex sat down beside me, looking over my shoulder.

"How's your hand?" I asked looking up at him.

"All good," he said with a little smile showing me his hand with a badly tied bandage around it.

I laughed and took his hand and started to unwrap the bandage. I restarted the bandage around his hand making sure I did it right. I tucked the end of the bandage under one of the other strips and patted it down.

"There," I said letting go of his hand and smiling up at him.

"Thanks," he smiled back and squeezed my hand. I looked down and noticed that his hand was holding onto mine. He saw my confused expression and let go of my hand. I turned and went back to looking at the pictures.

"I remember that time," he said pointing down at a picture over my shoulder.

"Really? I don't remember that picture being taken." I looked down at the picture. The picture was in a car. We were little and Alex's arm was around me and it looked like we were asleep. I was leaning up on Alex and Alex's head was on mine.

"Oh and this one," he said after I turned the page. This picture Alex and me had been playing with the neighborhood dog. The dog jumped up on me and I started to fall. Alex slid under me to catch me. The picture was me and him laughing on the ground together.

"Yeah that was fun," I said smiling. I continued to flip threw the pages smiling and laughing with Alex.

Alex sighed and rested his cheek on my head. I smiled a little knowing that he was incredibly tired. Then I felt Alex's arms wrap around my waist and belly, then they stiffened and pulled me into his chest.

"Alex?" he was tense but warm and I was confused, "are you okay?" I turned to face him and his head fell on my shoulder.

"Answer my questions," he said into my neck his breath warm against my skin.

"What?" now I was even more confused.

"Is it so bad when I kiss you?" I froze. I looked down at his face on my shoulder. He looked up at me. He lifted his head back up, his arms still held tight around me.

"Is it really that bad?"

"N-no Alex, its just that—" I started trying to figure out what he was thinking, but before I could finish the sentence he pulled me back and leaned over me.

"So it's okay." It wasn't a question. I was frozen staring into his eyes.

"A-Alex?" He leaned in closer. I could feel the heat of his breath, his hair slightly touching my forehead. My heart pounded and I wouldn't be surprised if he heard it too. Alex smiled and sat back up resting his check back onto my head.

"Don't say I've never treated you like a girl."

"But you never have," I said with a bit of laughter.

"Well you were my best friend, but some things reminded me that you were just a girl, and I guess that's when I fell in lo—" he cuffed his hand over his mouth. I looked up at him confused and he shuck his head.

"You should get some sleep you seem really tired," I said smiling at him.

"Yeah," he said his voice fading away. His eyes closed and then he fell sidewise onto the bed pulling me down with him.

"Um Alex?" I said, I tried to pull his arms off but they tightened around me.

"No," he said resting his chin on the top of my head.

"But I have to get into my room."

"No," he said again, "I won't let him have you. You're mine tonight." He squeezed harder and I could feel his whole body against mine.

"Okay, okay, but you're going to have to let me breath," I said taking the last of my breath.

"Fine but don't leave," he said loosening his grip around me.

"Thanks, now go to sleep," I smiled.

"Don't leave me…"

"Okay."

"…Ever." At this I was stunned. His arms went limp and so did the rest of him.

I slid away and turned to face him. This was the first time I've noticed how much manlier Alex has gotten. His shoulders brad, his hands rough, and his arms, muscular and hard. And his face, his face much different from the pictures in the album, but when he smiled his large joyful smile it reminds me of the little boy that was my only friend.

I smiled at Alex, his body moving slowly up and down with every breath he took. I sat up and leaned against the pillow. I grabbed the photo album and continued to look threw it. Then I came across the pictures taken only about a year ago. Although in these pictures Alex rarely was looking at the camera but more looking at me.

Alex stirred, his arms drew in close to him and when he felt only air his eyes flashed open.

"Go back to sleep," I said and his face flashed up to meet mine "don't worry I'm not going to leave."

Alex sighed and smiled up at me. He moved to rest his head on my belly then fell asleep almost at once. I smiled down at him then went back to back to the pictures.

I reached the last couple of pages. This was moving here and Alex's parents said they weren't going to move like the other times. After that there were pictures of Alex, they didn't look happy but they didn't look sad. The person in the pictures was not the person I knew as Alex but a whole other person all together.

The last picture in the album was a picture of me my hair swirled all around me when I turned to face the camera. I took out the picture and examined it. I never remembered him taking that one. I started to place the card back in but some small script on the back caught my eye. I turned the card around and gazed at the back. I froze. My mind whirred as it tried to make sense of the words. The scripted on the back said:

I Love You

I placed the photo back into its slot and closed the album. I set the album on the desk beside the bed and slowly drifted away into sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Alex woke and quickly sat up and looked around the room. He turned and saw me sleeping against the pillow. Alex sighed and smiled. He sat up next to me and pulled me into him.

I woke with a start and stared up at his smiling face that reminded me of the little boy.

"You stayed," he said happily squeezing me tighter.

"Mm" I moaned, the most I can usually say in the morning. I yawned and stretched out then sat up strait, to fast. My eyes suddenly only saw black as the blood rushed out of my head. I swayed then collapsed back onto the pillows. I shuck my head then again, slowly, sat back up.

"You okay?" Alex said support me by leaning me against him.

"Yeah just dizzy and tired." I smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"You hungry?" he asked me still smiling down at me.

I nodded a little "You?"

"Starving. Come on lets go eat." He grabbed my hand and walked down into his kitchen.

"What would you like," he asked me after I sat down.

"Oh, no I'll just get my own." I stood up but Alex sat me back down.

"It's okay," he said then bent down and kissed me on the forehead. Alex walked over to the stove and started to prepare scrambled eggs, one of my favorite things to eat in the morning.

"Hey Alex?" I asked him.

"Yeah?" he said not looking up.

"Do you have a partner?"

"Yeah he's a bat like me and his name is Joel."

"Why do we have them?"

"Oh, I don't really know they seem to think that they need to meet us but are more determined then other birds because even if you move they change locations too." He said, and then separated the eggs onto two plates.

"What are they for?" I asked him as he sat down by me and started to eat his eggs.

"Hm…" he thought "well there not really **for** anything they're just, I guess, there for you. They help you through hard times or when your having some trouble deciding things they tell you what your heart thinks compared to your head. It really is helpful sometimes, but your partner is really shy I guess that means so are you."

"Am Not!" I yelled and he just smiled and lightly chuckled. I just stuck my tongue out at him making him smile even more.

"MONKEY!" yelled a booming voice behind me.

"BUBBLES!" I yelled back out of instinct, then, immediately after I yelled, a large muscular arm wrapped its self around my neck and squeezed till the blood almost stopped flowing to my brain.

"I told you not to call me that," the voice said of the man chocking me.

"And I told you not to call me monkey," then I bit down hard on his arm making him release me and I spun and kicked the inside of his legs causing him to crumple to the floor on his knees "Ha," I laughed once then sat down and continued to eat my breakfast.

"Dang it!" he yelled while on his knees "how do you slip out of everything?"

"Cause I'm a girl," I said smirking down on him.

Oh! I haven't told you who he is yet! Well this is Richard, Alex's father, I never really liked the name Richard for him so I call him Bubbles because when Alex and I were little he would blow bubbles for us to dance around in. He calls me Monkey because I'm able to climb just about any tree and I've always been able to get out all the holds and locks that he would try to put me in every day. I remember when he tried sneaking up on me at night. I ended up punching him and sending him flying through a second story window, but don't worry he didn't hurt himself…. Much.

"Hey Monkey?" bubbles said as he sat down in a chair beside Alex.

"Yeah?"

"I think you could use some fighting lessons."

"What!?" I yelled staring at him "Why would I need fighting lessons?"

"Okay lets see…" he sat there thinking for about two seconds "if you beet Alex in a fight then I stand corrected, but if he wins you take fighting lessons k?"

"Okay fine," I said thinking about all the times I've beat Alex in a fight.

"But," bubbles said continuing.

"But what?"

"Alex, you can't go easy on her even if she is a girl," bubbles smile widened. Then I finally noticed that Alex had been silent the whole time.

"Only if Heaven is okay with getting hurt," he sounded mocking but when he looked at me I could see the worry in his eyes.

"Ha! That's fine with me you should worry about yourself 'cause I'm not ganna go easy on you either." I said smiling over at him and he gave me a big smile back.

"OKAY!" Yelled Bubbles "Let's do this!"

"Were are we?" I asked looking around. We were in a forest clearing, the grass was green and flowing with the wind and the sun was over in the west rising slowly.

"This is where I practice," Alex said smiling down at me.

"Practice?" it took me a second to think "that means…."

"Yes," he said his smile growing wider "I've become stronger, so you're going to be an easy opponent." My mouth dropped and I closed it quickly.

"Okay here are the rules," bubbles announced so Alex and me started to stretch out. _Crap I'm probably not going to be able to beat him. _I thought not listening to the rules, _oh well, I'll just try my hardest. _

"Ready?" bubbles said. I nodded then looked over at Alex, Alex smiled then shrugged off his shirt and threw it over on the ground and nodded then met his eyes with mine.

"Go!" bubbles yelled then quickly ran back to the trees to watch.

"I'm not going to go easy on you," he said smirking at me.

"I'm not going to lose," I said smirking back.

"Yes but you won't win either," he smiled a charming smile then charged at me. That comment made me confuse but I'll have to think about that later right now I have to fight.

I dodged to the side but he turned quickly and charged again. I jumped high into the air and landed behind him, then quickly got him into a headlock.

"I thought you weren't going to go easy on me," I said.

"I'm not," said a voice from behind me. My eyes grew wide, I spun to see where he was but something hit me in the square of the back and sent me flying into a tree. Blood spurt from my mouth and I whipped it with the back of my hand then stood and turned to face Alex. He put his leg back down from the kick that he gave me and his eyes widened.

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't let your guard down," he said then he turned and started to walk toward his shirt "well I guess I win,"

I charged and kicked him into a tree the same way he did to me.

"You shouldn't let your guard down," I said cracking my knuckles.

He smiled then lunged at me. I jumped high into a tree and looked down at him. He smiled again and jumped up into the tree. My heart thumped, but why? I jumped to the next tree and stared at Alex, my eyes wide. He looked at me confused then smiled and lunged at me. I jumped to the next tree and he fallowed. We jumped from tree to tree. I jumped to the next tree and he fallowed, then instead of jumping to the next tree I jump straight up planning to attack him from above. Alex's eyes widened when he lost sight of me he started to jump to the next tree but looked up and saw me coming down on him.

I laughed and kicked my foot into his chest. He let out a gush of air then grabbed my foot and pulled it into him so we fell together. He pulled down my leg so my eyes were level with his. He smiled showing all he teeth then whipped out his wings and flew above the trees.

I sighed then tried to get my wings out but Alex's arms were tight around me. I looked up and he smirked down at me. This wasn't Alex this was someone else I've never Alex smile like that. His wings flapped then we were plummeting toward the ground. The ground came up faster and faster and Alex was still smiling. I squirmed trying to get out but he squeezed me harder. I could tell we were going to hit the ground soon and hard.

"Alex!" I yelled as loud as I could then blackness.

_**Where am I? **_I thought slowly regaining consciousness. I tried to open my eyes but they felt heavy, like cement. I felt a cold wetness on my head then it wiped down the side of my face. I herd a low moan then realized it came from me.

"Heaven!" said a load voice. I realized it was bubbles. "Heaven are you okay?"

I sat up and slowly opened my eyes and moaned again.

"I guess I do need some lessons," I said then felt a little pring in the back of my head "Ow."

"Be careful you hit your head a little."

"Really," I said sarcasticly, "Where's Alex?"

"I don't know," he said looking into the trees "he dropped you off here then ran away before I could help heal him."

"What?" I said surprised.

"He was really banged up. What did you do to him? Through him in a blender and set it on pulverize?" he chuckled lightly but then his face turned concerned.

"I'm going to go find him," I said standing up and swaying a bit.

"I don't know," Bubbles said steadying me "You're not exactly well."

"I'm fine don't worry Bubbles," I said walking toward the woods "I'll find him."

"Be safe Monkey," he said waving "I'll be back home."

"Okay," I said waving back then turning and running into the woods "See you."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Alex!" I yelled while walking through the woods "Alex!"

I herd a rustle up in a tree behind me and turned to face it.

"Alex?" I yelled again into the tree, and out of the tree flew a raven and it landed at my feet, "Oh hi Shadow."

Shadow cawed in response.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked her. She nodded and flew up over the trees.

I spread out my wings and shook them to get of the ground then flew up to be level with Shadow. Shadow flew forward then pointed with her head at a big black cloud.

"He's in there?" I asked her a little confused and she nodded, and flew towards the black cloud. After a bit I realized that it wasn't a cloud but a giant flock of bats.

I sped up getting closer to the flock then Shadow turned and flew away into the trees. I wonder why? But I don't have time for that, so I just kept flying towards the flock of bats.

"Alex," I yelled again. No answer. I flapped my wings so I would stop and hover. The bats flew all around screeching every few seconds.

I yelled Alex's name again and still no answer. I flew into the middle of all the bats.

"Alex!" I yelled again then through the screeching I herd a rustle from the trees below. Then the bats scattered and flew off into other trees. I dove down into the trees and landed on a branch. I looked through the trees in front of me but couldn't see anything.

"I'm sorry," said a voice and I turned around to be face to face with Alex, "I lost control I didn't mean to hurt you…" He continued on looking at the ground below.

"It's okay," I said putting my hand on his shoulder trying to make him feel better.

"No it's not," he said shrugging off my hand "you got hurt because of me it was my fault."

"Yes it was," I said. He's eyes flashed up to meat mine looking confused. I never say stuff like that.

I laughed then said, "just kidding" and I smiles at him.

"You're cruel," he said sighing and chuckling a little.

"Yes, but you feel better now right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Come on we have to get you back home," he said then jumped out of the tree onto the ground and I followed. Once we hit the ground and I looked back up at him I realize he was covered in blood.

"Alex!?" I yelled confused.

"What?" he looked back at me.

"What happened to you?" I reached up to touch one of his wounds lightly.

"Oh this?" he said cringing away slightly from the touch "you wouldn't be standing here if you took the whole blow."

"We have to make it stop bleeding. Give me your shirt!" I commanded and he stripped off his shirt looking a bit confused but willing handed it to me.

I ripped strips from the shirt and wrapped it around the wound tightly trying to stop the bleeding. Alex breathed in hard as I tied the knot.

"You ok?" I asked finishing the bandage job then looked up to meet his gaze.

"Yeah, a bunch. Thank you," he said staring into my eyes. I stepped back then smiled.

"We should get back," I said still smiling.

"Right, of coarse." And he spread his bat like wings wincing a bit from the pain. I looked up at him concerned.

"Are you sure you'll be able to fly?" I asked him and he smiled down at me.

"Of coarse I'm not a weakling," he said smirking.

I laughed slightly "of coarse." Then spread out my large black wings and smiled up at him then took off into the sky with him right behind me.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I fell onto my bed completely and totally tired. After flying home, agreeing to take fighting lessons with Alex, and making sure Alex fell asleep, I had crawled back into my room and fell onto the bed.

"A long day…." I said curling up into a ball on the end of the bed. I herd the slight creaking of my floor then the bed sank down as someone sat on it then lifted me up and pulled me onto their lap while I was still in a ball. I looked up to see Eric gazing down at me and I smiled up at him. His arms were rapped around me and I seemed to fit perfectly against his warm body.

"Had a bad day?" he asked me.

"Not a bad day… just a long one," I said resting my head against him.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Do you want to hear about it?" I could tell he was smiling then he leaned back onto the pillows and still held me against him.

"Of coarse and we have all night," he said running is hand threw my hair softly.

"Ok…." I went threw the events of the day. Not telling though the part that I slept over at Alex's house that night. He tensed when I told him about the fighting between Alex and me but he did say a word till I finished my story.

"So yeah…. A long day…" I said. He moved out from under me and pulled back the covers then put me into the bed pulling the covers back over me. I looked up at him surprised and confused.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. I couldn't read the expression on his face but he sat down on the bed by me again.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked me. _Great more questions, Maybe he's will be easier though… _I thought to myself.

"Sure," I said still looking up at him.

"Um…" he thought pausing for a second, "can I kiss you?" He looked down at my surprised face.

"What?" I blinked surprised wondering if I had heard it wrong.

"Can I kiss you," he said again his face had an odd expression on it.

"Oh… um…" then I thought quickly. _What do I do??? I don't want to be mean and say no flat out but I don't really want to say no… What should I do? _Something outside the window caught my eye and looked there quickly to see Shadow fly into the room. Eric smiled and Shadow hopped onto the bed.

"So Shadow…" Eric said. _How did Eric know Shadow's name? __"_Scenes you know how Heaven is really falling… Can I kiss her?"

"Wait…" I said but it was a little too late. Shadow had nodded to Eric and Eric's face lit up with a huge grin. He looked down and put his hand lightly on my cheek then leaned down. I couldn't say a word I just laid there frozen still. Eric put his other hand on my neck then leaned all the way in and kissed me on the lips. This time it was sweeter then the other. His lips were soft and warm against mine. His hand on my neck move around my neck to the back and pulled me up into him. By this time my whole mind shorted out and next thing I knew I was kissing him back, our lips moving together in confusing and indescribable ways. We kissed for a while till my body shorted out to and Eric set me back down onto the bed.

"Sorry…" He said looking down at me but he had a smile on his face, which made me laugh.

"No your not," I said smiling back.

"Yeah… I know," then he got up and leaped back into his room. The second after he was gone I was out like a light.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I opened my eyes slowly, as I woke up I felt something heavy on my chest. I looked at the odd white ball that seemed to be moving. I reached out and poked it lightly with my finger and a little white head popped up and turned to look at me. I blinked surprised and took in the animal on my chest. It was a beautiful white dove. I picked it up in my hands and sat up then set it in my lap. The dove looked at me then rubbed itself against me. I smiles and stroked the dove's feathers. The dove spread out its wings and flapped them once to hover eye to eye with me. Then the dove pecked me softly on the lips then fell back down to sit back into my lap. I laughed then stroked the dove again and it looked quite proud of its self and puffed out his chest feathers to look bigger making me laugh again.

"UF! OW! OUCH!" Said Alex as he flipped and tripped banging on the floor as he entered my room. He looked over at me surprised that I was already up. "Oh! Hey Heaven," he said then tried to lean against the desk but missed sliding off and crashed to the floor flat on his face. I couldn't help but laugh and he jumped right back up and smiles embarrassedly.

"Are you sure you're my fighting couch?" I asked him smiling and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Good morning," Alex said.

"Morning" I said and stretched out on my bed.

"So you ready for today?"

"What's today?" I said looking at him confused.

"Fighting practice," He said going into a crouched fighting stance.

"Oh ok," and I smiles at him. His eyes looked my over till they met with the eyes of the dove.

"What's that?" Alex asked and right then Eric jumped in. Eric came threw the window easily and landed without a sound on the ground to stand by the side of my bed. His orange hair setting down from speed of his jump and he smiled down at me. I blinked surprised.

"Um Eric?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yes?" he said tilting his head to the side looking confused.

"Why aren't u wearing a shirt?" I asked and he blinked then looked down at his bear chest and torso.

"I just got up…." He said and smiles "Why does it make you nervous?"

"No…" I said then Alex interrupted with a coughing sound trying to get our attention.

"Oh yeah. Alex this…" I said holding up the dove "is a bird!" And I laughed.

"That's my partner… I sent him with a message. Did you get it Heaven?" He asked. Alex and I looked at him confused.

"A message?" Alex and me asked at the same time.

"Oh should I just give it to you then?" he asked glancing over at Alex for a split second then looking back at me.

"Uh sure?" I looked confused.

"Is it ok with you Alex?" Eric asked looking at Alex with what looked like a smirk on his face.

"Uh I guess…" Alex said looking as confused as I felt.

"Ok then," and Eric swooped me up off the bed into his arms and his bare chest then tilted my face up with his hand and pressed his lips against mine. Then the next thing I know I'm in Alex's arms and Eric was on the floor with a back eye.I blinked surprised and looked up at Alex then back at Eric as he stood up and laughed. Alex glared angrily and tightened his arms around me pulling me closer to him. I tried to jump down but Alex kept me there.

"Let me down" I said kicking and he threw me onto the bed then turned around to face Eric. Eric help out his hand toward Alex in a stop position then turned to face me.

"So today after school we're having your flying lessons," Eric said.

"Wait! Today is her fighting lessons," Alex said and Eric looked at him.

"Why would she need fighting lessons?" Eric asked

"So she can defend herself," Alex said and Eric smirked.

"Can't she defend herself already?" Eric asked.

"No, she's good but not good enough and I don't want her to get hurt"

Alex said and I sat up on my bed getting kind of annoyed that they were talking about me like I wasn't here.

"Why are you so worried that she might get hurt?" Eric asked and Alex shrank back like he had a reason but didn't want to say it.

"Cause she's important to me..." Alex said.

"Oh really?" Eric asked raising an eyebrow.

"Okay guys," I said and hopped down in front of them.

"I can do both flying and fighting lessons today," I said looking at the,.

"Who first?" Alex asked and I thought quickly.

"Thumb war it out," I said and Alex put out his hand naturally knowing I would say that.

"What?" Eric asked looking confused.

"Thumb war..." I said looking back at him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Cause its fun," I said and smiled brightly. He shrugged and grabbed Alex's hand.

"Ok..." Eric said gripping tight and so was Alex. The started to try and pin each other's Thumbs down while I laughed and cheered them both on.


	19. Chapter 19

"Ok got it?" Eric asked me smiling after giving me long and confusing instructions on what I was supposed to do.

"No," I said with a blank expression on my face.

"Fine I'll go over it again," he said sighing at my stupidity. Eric and me were outat the lake after school, he had won the war over Alex so I was taking flying lessons. He was saying confusing words and motions trying to explain what I was going to do.

"Huh?" I asked dumbfounded my head tilted to the side and I looked at him like he was talking German. He sighed again and shook his head.

"Just fallow me and try to do the same thing," He said.

"Oh okay, why didn't you say that in that first place?" I smiled and he rolled his eyes.

Eric striped off his shirt and spread out his large pure white wings. I smiled and spread out my pitch black wings feeling the feathers slide past the leather slits in my jacket. Eric had a long sixteen foot wing span. The sun shone off his feathers almost blinding me. His wings were beautiful and muscular. Dove wings. My wings are a thirteen foot wing span. I didn't feel bad about that just cause Eric was so much bigger then me and I was so small so of course my wings would be smaller then his. My wings were a silky black so when the light hit them they would shimmer with the colors of the rainbow then turn quickly back to black. Mine went out straight not as pretty as Eric's but still amazing in my eyes. Raven wings.

_Why would a dove want to fly with a raven? _i asked myself _i don't know._

"You know ravens are the smartest birds so you wont be able to trick me with any stunts," I said smirking at him.

"Raven also eat out of the dumpster," he said smirking back then he launched himself into the air at an amazing speed. I glared up at him then shot up feeling like a bullet out of a gun.

"I'm going to make you eat those words," I said coming to a stop where he was hovering.

"Sure, sure. Thats got to be better then the trash you eat," he said then shot up higher.

"Its on now," I laughed and fallowed him. We kept climbing higher and higher, me directly on his heals. The air got thin and it started to get harder to breath. The temperature got colder and I knew we were maybe higher then some jets go but I wouldn't let him win. Then he flipped and dived straight down. I flipped slower then he did but dropped like a rock. He fell faster then me so I flapped once to push myself down. Without warning he went into a loop and appeared behind me. I copied quickly and swerved to the left the same time he did. I watched his wings now, watching the movement of feathers and he tensing of his muscles. He swerved in confusing and complicated patterns. I fallowed all of them and my breathing started to get hard. He dived directly at the ground and I fallowed expecting him to swerve up or in a different direction but just before he flew head first into the ground ha landed directly on his feet. I backpedaled in the air trying my best to swerve in a different direction but I just fell. Eric laughed and caught mo in his arms like I was as light as a child. I pulled my wings in, they were hot from exersize and I could tell I was going to be sore the next morning. Eric laughed and set me down putting his wings in too.

"You're okay," he said laughing "but you need to work on it."

"Oh come on I fallowed you the whole time," I said folding my arms across my chest.

"Yes I will admit you did fine for your first time," He said then smirked at me "pretty good for a trash eater." He laughed and I punched him.

"Well I gatta run," I said then sprinted off threw the woods leaving Eric behind me his arms still out like he was holding me.


	20. Chapter 20

I ran quickly letting my feet be light so I wouldn't trip. I forced my feet to go faster. I was late and he was timing. I jumped high out of the woods into the middle of the clearing. I circled quickly looking for him but he was nowhere.

"You're Late," I herd Alex's voice say from the trees behind me. I spun around to face the voice.

"Only by like a minute!" I yelled.

"A minute, forty five seconds, and six milliseconds," his voice said suddenly behind me again I spun to face it again.

"So? I was close! whats my punishment for being late?" I looked around wondering where his voice would come from.

"Just keep your guard up and be ready," he said.

"Ok! bring it on!" I laughed and took off my jacket to be in my tank top and put my hair up into a pony tail. I crouched down into a stance and prepared myself for a fight. I herd the rustling of leaves and I jumped backwards to see Alex fly out across the air in front of me, he had tried to side tackle me but instead he flew head first into a tree. He moaned and fell to the ground.

"Alex!?" I yelled surprised and ran over to him "are you okay?" he me moaned again and propped himself up on his shoulder. I looked down at him worried and he looked back up at me. Next thing I know Alex had sprung up at me then pinned me down to the ground by my shoulders. I tried to get up but he sat on my stomach and pushed me back down.

"Not fair!" I said glaring up at him.

"Yes it is," He said smiling.

"No. I was worried and you took advantage of that!" I said sadly.

"Yeah... I said to keep your guard up," he said.

"Get of of me!" I yelled and tried to squirm out from under him.

"Make me," He said smirking and laughing a little.

"Okay," I said then he blinked surprised and I unflired my wings and flapped hard making him fly off of me. He fell to the groung a while away. I hopped up and whiped the dirt off my shirt. "Keep your gaurd up!" i yelled knowing he could hear me even though I flung him far into the trees. I herd him laugh then walked back to me picking leaves and branches out of his hair.

"How did I do?" I asked him while smiling.

"You did fine, but let's work on fighting without your wings," He said smiling back at me.

"Awwww..." I whined "why?"

"cause you completely ruined my shirt," he said then stripped off the shirt which was ripped to shreds by hitting branches and trees.

"Opps sorry," i said still smiling.

"Okay, lets get to work," he said. First we warmed up. We stretches. I started to punch and kicked it. Alex corrected my stances. And worked on strengthening my punches.

"Okay your done," he said and I fell to the ground on my back and caught my breath. Alex walked to the tree and measured the depth of the holes and scratches I put into it.

"Really good," he said with adoration. I sat up and smiled.

"Thanks," I said happily. I yawned and stretches my arms above my head when something were and warm fell onto my cheek.

"Huh?" I said confused and looked up to see that my knuckles where torn up and bleeding. "How'd that happen?"

Alex laughed "From punching a tree maybe?"

"Oh.." I brought down my knuckles and examined them then started to pick the splinters out.

"Come on lets go home and I'll bandage you up," he said slipping in his destroyed shirt.

"Ok" I said then smiled "Let's race!" and I sprinted off before he answered but i herd him behind me.

'Cheater!" but he laughed. We races all the way home and he beat me.

"I won!" he said bragingly.

"Yeah but u didn't have flying and fighting lessons," I said as we walked into his house.

"True..." he said and started to walk upstairs to his room "Now lets get you fixed up."


	21. Chapter 21

I fallowed Alex up to his room and sat down on his bed. He closed the door then got out the first aid kit and walked over to me. He knelt down on the floor and I gave him my hands.

"Ouch!" I said wincing as he poured in cleanser to kill the germs.

"Sorry! Sorry, almost done," He wrapped my fist with bandages. I winced and sucked in my breath when he tied the knot tight. I had my eyes closed because I didn't like to see him working on my hands.

"Better?" He asked me and I opened my eyes and smiled at him.

"Feels great! Thank you," I said happily.

"You're lying, I hurt you," He said with a tone of grief in his voice. I laughed and he sat on the bed by me.

"Don't worry Alex I'm used to it," I said laying back onto the bed and looked at my hands. Then suddenly Alex was over me and pinned my arms down. He looked down at me with a serious expression.

"What do you mean you're used to it?" he asked. I looked up and him, blinked surprised, then smiled.

"Well you know me, I'm a klutz, falling down and getting hurt a lot," I laughed lightly.

"Well don't!" he said sternly and I looked up at him confused.

"What?" I asked wondering what was wrong with him.

"Don't get hurt! Don't make me worry about you!" he said and I blinked still confused.

"What are you talking about?" I started to ask but he cut me off.

"Are you blind!?" Alex yelled and I looked at him tilting my head to the side confused and his face fell his eyes looked at me sadly.

'Alex?" I asked confused again.

'Don't you know?" He said his voice huskier then usual.

"Know what?" I asked wiggling underneath him slightly uncomfortable with his closeness.

"Heaven," He said looking down at me with a look in his eyes that I haven't seen before "Heaven I---"

_**Crash! **_Alex's window flew open and Eric jumped into the room.

"What the hell are you doing to her?" Eric yelled and pulled Alex off of me.

"Nothing!" Alex said turning to face Eric.

"Eric I'm fine!" I said sitting up, Eric moved around Alex and lightly lifted up my hand and he looked at me questioningly.

"That was my own fault," I said and he dropped my hand and tuned back to Alex.

"If she's ever hurt again I'm blaming it on you, even if it was her own doing," Eric said with a growl in his voice. Then he picked me up in his arms and flew out the window. We flew into my room and I blinked confused when we flew straight into his room. I looked around surprised.

"I haven't been in your room yet!" I said smiling up at him. He set me down then jumped back into my room. I went over to the window and started to jump threw when he pushed me back in, closed the window and locked it from the outside.

"Wait! What are you doing?" I yelled and banged on the window.

"I'm just going to have a talk with Alex there's nothing to worry about ok?" He said then jumped into Alex's room before I could reply. I sighed and moved away from the window then went into exploring the room. He had a pretty normal room. It had a bed, closet, desk with a computer on it, a book shelf and a small desk by the bed that had a lamp on it to brighten up a room. He had random things strewn about like books and clothes and a pair of drum sticks a few feet away from each other. _**I wonder if he plays the drums...**_ I thought to myself then I threw myself onto the bed putting my hands back behind my head. I felt oddly comfortable in Eric's room. I looked at the small desk with the lamp and saw a small black book there. I picked it up and flipped the papers bored till I noticed it was Eric's handwriting. I blinked surprised then went to the front of the book and started to read. I didn't hear the window open or Eric jump back into the room.

"What are you doing!?" He yelled and I jumped surprised the book fumbling out of my hands onto the bed.

"What?" I said reaching back for the book but Eric dived onto the bed, grabbed the book and threw it onto the window seal on the other side of the room. He turned to face me his eyes glaring and I curled up into a ball shrinking into the pillows.

"S-sorry," I said looking up at his hulking figure above me.

"How much did you read?" He asked me coming down on the bed over me.

"I don't know..." I said curling tighter.

"Well, what was the last thing your read?" he asked coming down farther and i could feel the heat of his body against mine.

"You were looking for me and u flew over the lake... then you took it," I said looking up at him.

"Okay..." He said then fell onto the bed beside me. He turned sideways toward me and wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me into him tightly and set his lips on my hair.

"That's good," he said calmly.

"Why is it good?" I asked and looked up at him but his eyes were closed.

"I want to tell to myself not through my book..." He said seeming to talk to himself.

"Tell me what?" I asked and wiggled away slightly to look at his face. He looked down at me and blinked confused as if he forgot I was there in his arms.

"Nothing..." he said smiling "go to sleep..."

"Here?" I asked even though I was so tired I barely forgot to open my eyes after I blink.

"Is there a problem with here?" He asked me tightening his arms around me again pulling me back into him.

"I-I guess now," I said his warmth seeping threw me.

"good, then go to sleep," He whispered, his head resting lightly on mine. I closed my eyes and listened to his heart beat. I fell asleep immediately.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey It's TaT Raven… sorry I haven't been writing much I came sorta to a block if u guys have some ideas could u tell me that would be awesome… also some comments so I know how u like the storry? Anyways thank u guys so much for reading 3**

**______________________________________________________**

I opened my eyes late at night and couldn't breath. I pushed away from whatever was against my face and realized it was bare skin. I looked at it confused then looked up to see Eric's sleeping face. I smiled at the calmness of his face. _**I haven't seen him so peaceful before...**_ I thought to myself. I slid out of his arms, grabbed the journal and sat down on the floor and read while leaving against the foot of the bed. I hummed softly while I read the journal. I was suddenly grabbed and thrown onto the bed. I started to scream in surprise when a hard hand flew over my mouth and Eric looked down at me. His eyes weren't filled with anger but sadness and pleading.

"Please stop trying to read that." He said in a begging tone and for some reason I couldn't argue.

"Okay," I said and nodded slightly. He smiled and fell on top of me wrapping his arms around me in a hug and squeezed tightly.

'Can't Breath" I said.

"Oops sorry," He said loosening his grip and leaned up slightly still over me to look down into my eyes. I blinked back looking confused.

"You ARE going to NOT read that right?" he asked and I looked up at the ceiling past him.

'Well not for tonight at least," I said and he laughed and I smiled looking at him again.

"Then I have to tell you know?" He asked almost to himself. I tilted my head to the side confused.

"Tell me what?" I asked him. He looked at me with a bright look in his eyes. He set one of his hands on my cheek then leaned in close to me.

"I love you Heaven," He said and his sweet breath washed over my face as he said it then his lips were on mine. the hand on my cheek became the arm under my neck pulling my lips harder into his and his other arm went around my waist crushing our bodies together. His wings came out fast, wind blowing his hair. His lips moved eagerly over mine. his wings curled around us. Eric rolled over moving my body on top of his and he moved his lips down toward my thought then up to my jawbone and back to my lips. I couldn't fight back. I couldn't move. did I want to move tough? my body completely shutdown. I had no control of myself till Eric stopped and hugged me burying his face in my neck.

"Sorry," he said but he didn't move. He kept his arms and wings around me not wanting to let go.

"Go to sleep," I said not even knowing why but I'll face my problems tomorrow.

"Here?" he asked looking up at me.

"Is there a problem with here?" I asked raising an eyebrow copying him and he laughed shaking his head.

"No. Right here is perfect," he said hugging me tighter then we fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Sorry for the long wait for an update I'm having a crazy summer and my computer fried. I'm working on saving for a new one so I should be writing more frequently after I get another. Again sorry for the wait and I would like to hear what you think about the story.**_

I opened my eyes slowly to find myself in my own room under the covers of my bed. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Was all last night just a dream then?" I asked myself feeling completely confused. I looked at the time. It was about 9:30. "Weird," I said to myself. _Where's Alex and Eric's usual wake up call for me? _I got up off the bed and walked over to the closet. I took out a t-shirt and shorts and laid them on the bed. I slid off my shirt when I herd a loud bang behind me from Alex's side of the room.

"Ouch!" Alex said Jumping to his feet after his usually clumsy entrance. "Sorry I'm late," he said picking up the chair he knocked over "You need to talk to Eric. He was so cruel to me last night."

"It was your own fault," Eric said jumping in also to glair at Alex.

"For what!? You strapped me down to my ed so I was late to wake Heaven," Alex yelled his face turning red with anger.

"You're the one who looked like you were going to rape her," Eric said calmly.

"I would never do that!" Alex yelled loudly then mumbling quietly under his breath "unless she wanted me too…"

"Why you!" Eric said with a growl and lunged at Alex.

"Guys!" I yelled and they froze in mid-fight Eric's hands were around Alex's neck and Alex's knee in Eric's stomach. They both looked at me then at the same time turned bright red.

"Sorry!" They stood turning their backs to me and looked at the floor. I slipped on my shirt and pulled on my shorts.

"Okay I'm done now," I aid sighing and sitting on my bed and the turned around toward me still blushing so I just had to laugh. "You guys are so funny," I said. Eric turned his head to the side pouting and Alex smiled wide and gave me a thumbs p.

"You bet!" Alex said and I laughed again.

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked "Do I have to do another training day?"

"No…" Eric said sitting on the bed by me and Alex plopped himself down too throwing an arm around my shoulders.

"We're going to the amusement park!" Alex said excitedly.

"Huh?" I asked surprised and looked from him to Eric and back.

"You don't want to go?" Alex said his voice disappointed and he gave me puppy dog eyes.

"No, no I'll go!" I said jumping to face him putting my hands up to comfort him "It sounds like fun!" Alex reached and took my hands in his.

"Great!" Alex said excitedly and jumped up puling me out of the bed to stand by him and Eric stood by me on the other side.

"Lets go!" Alex said dropping one of my hands and ran out the door dragging me behind him. Eric reached out and took my other hand.

"Let's take my truck," Eric said as we ran threw my house to the front door.

"I'm going out mom!" I yelled as both of them tugged me threw the door and across the yard toward Eric's truck. Eric got into the drivers seat and Alex got in the passenger seat. I climbed into the back and sat in the middle seat and leaned forward to be in-between them.

"So why all of the sudden?" I asked looking up at the two of them.

"We have a bet," Eric said a large smile on his face.

"Another one!?" I asked.

"Well the last one didn't work so we're doing another," Alex said.

"So…" I started hesitating slightly. "can you explain it to me?"

:No," they said at once "Just act yourself."

"But…" I said frowning.

"Don't worry," Eric said "It only decides who you'll go on a date with." I opened my mouth to argue but I knew it was no use so I leaned back against my seat.

"heaven?" Alex asked looking over the shoulder of his seat "You know you love amusement parks so don't act mopie." I rolled my eyes because I knew he was right.

"I know," I said laughing "Remember how we went to the fair every year together? It was out little tradition till we had to move again" I said and Alex smiled brightly.

"Yeah that was great!" he said "But they'll have better rides here"

"I hope so," I said smiling back at him. He was always so cheerful no matter what happens. "Eric did you decide to come to the amusement park too?" I asked him. Alex sat back in his chair pouting that my attention wasn't on him anymore.

"Well if you're going then so am I," he said and I smiled "Plus its open to only a few people today so there wont be long lines"

"That's nice," I said and he nodded. I looked around the car as Alex turned on the radio "Eric, you seem so aware of the road right now, you're watching it and everything. What were u doing that one time you almost chopped my head of."

"What?" he said confused.

"First time I saw you I had my head out the window to feel the air and you zoomed by so close ad fast you almost hit me." I said looking up at his shocked face.

"Maybe I should drive," Alex said laughing "You always did like to stick your head out the window like a dog, I remember hen you and me were little you fell out once and broke your arm. My dad was so frantic he totally flipped out!" by the time he was finished talking both Alex and me were laughing crazily holding our sides.

"I remember that!" I said smiling "I still remember your ad called everyone on his speed dial including his boss." Alex and me started laughing again and Eric smiled.

"You were a tough girl than and now," Eric said.

"Yeah," I said remembering "At that time I was tougher then Alex, I always won when we wrestled on the trampoline."

"Awww you know I let you win right?" Alex said and I quickly got him into a headlock up against his seat.

"what was that?" I asked in his ear angrily.

"Okay, okay you won those fair and square," he said and I loosened my grip.

"Good boy," I said and sat back.

"Don't fight in my car," Eric said smiling at us then parked in a large parking lot "we're here."


	24. Chapter 24

Alex jumped out and I got out on Eric's side. "Hey Heaven," Eric said closing his door "Sorry about almost hitting you,"

"It's okay," I said smiling up at him "I threw that Frisbee at your head so we're even." He laughed and so did I as we walked out to the line to get in with Alex. We got tickets quickly, Eric was right, there weren't a lot of people here.

"This is so cool!" I said looking around at the rides and people. "where should we go first?" I asked both of them.

"This way," they said each grabbing a hand and pulling me down a walkway.

"Okay," I said laughing as they pulled me obviously egger to get me somewhere.

"I'm going first!" Alex said telling Eric, not me "remember you said!"

"yeah yeah," Eric said letting go of my hand and sitting down on the little wall. Alex kept on pulling me down the path.

"Huh?" I said confused. Then he pulled me into a dark place before I could read the name of the ride.

"Get in, Get in!" Alex said excitedly

"But I can't see anything!" I said feeling around with my hands and feet. Alex laughed then I felt his arms go under me and lift me off the ground.

"Ekk!" I wrapped my arms around Alex's neck surprised and he laughed. Alex started to walk then one of his steps went down and when it hit something solid it still sank. I squeezed him tightly keeping myself close then Alex brought his other foot in and sat down in the boat.

"Oh!" I said starting to move out of his lap but his arms tightened to me close to him, cradled in his arms. "Alex?" I asked looking up at him.

"Heaven I have something to tell you," he said his voice sounding strange. I wished I could see his face to see what he was thinking.

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything," I said thinking that something was bothering him.

"D-don't hate me," he said and I laughed reaching up to touch his face when finally the boat sailed into a place with a little more light even though it was about the same as a few candles burning which I think it was.

"I could never hate you Alex," I said smiling up at him and his face was bright red. He nodded and took in a deep breath.

"Heaven," He said talking slowly "I love you."

"Huh?" I said dumbfounded. I stared up at him my eyes wide and unblinking. His eyes were closed, his face red and his ears scarlet. I laughed slightly and poked the blush on his cheek.

"I know silly," I said in a sweet voice. His eyes flew open and he looked down at me.

"You know?" he asked confused "how?"

"Well I was looking threw the photo albums and on the back of a picture of me you wrote 'I love you'" I said and his blush spread faster and deeper across his face and down his neck. I laughed and hugged him tightly.

"I Love you too," I said smiling "You've always been like a brother to me."

"No!" he yelled pushing me away to look at me with his eyes filled with fire. :not brotherly love," he said.

"Then what do you—" I started to say but Alex cut me off. He pulled me into him tightly and pressed his lips hard onto mine. He put his hand behind my head and crushed our lips together harder like he wasn't close inof yet. He fell over me pinning me in-between him and the boat. He kissed me deeply moving his hands down my side and my neck. My heart skipped beats and my mind went blank. He clutched me close him and moved his lips down to my throat.

"I love you this way,: he said resting his forehead on the hallow of my neck. I was speechless. I had o idea what to do. He leaned up to look me in the eyes.

"Heaven, If you like me at all," he said "Kiss me" my brain tried to work but it just couldn't. I did like Alex, I really did. I was just afraid of ruining out relationship that we already had. Although I guess if I don't tell him now that out relationship will be awkward. And Eric, I really liked Eric too. More then Alex? Less? I didn't know. Alex's eyes took in my face trying to read what I was thinking. His eyes started to look hurt. He was already so close to me, why not? It would make him happy right? I tilted my head up slightly so that my lips lightly touched the top of his then I moved down quickly.

His bright smile sprung across his face. He looked so happy I knew I did the right thing. He sat up, pulling me with him, and hugged me tightly. I laughed and hugged back.

"You okay?" I asked him as he buried his face in my neck.

"Yes! I'm better then ever!" he yelled hugging me tighter.

"Great," I said "But I cant breath you're crushing me." He laughed and squeezed me once more then loosened his grip. The boat stopped and Alex pulled me out of it then outside he was still beaming his happy smile as we reached Eric.


	25. Chapter 25

"Your turn," Alex said. Eric stood up and examined out faces.

"What took you so long?" Eric asked but didn't wait for the answer "oh well, not important." He walked up to us and pushed Alex out of the way and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me away.

"Where are we going?" I asked looking up at him.

"Close your eyes," he said smiling. I looked at him confused but decided to trust him and I closed my eyes. I tried to keep walking but I kept tripping over my own feet, Eric laughed and picked me up.

"Okay am I really that easy to pick up?" I asked as it seemed so easy for both Alex and Eric to pick me up without a single grunt.

"To me your as light as feather," he said lifting me up and down and I nudged him with my shoulder .

"But if this feather punched you it would hurt," I said.

"Yeah," he agreed "It would hurt, the feather." I shoved against him and he laughed. I smiled surprised I was able to keep my eyes closed this whole time then finally he set me down and I opened my eyes.

"Wow!" I said looking around at the field of flowers. Eric wrapped his arms around me from behind and set his chin on my shoulder,

"What is your answer?" he asked me and I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I told you how I felt last night so now you tell me," he said. "If you like me in anyway… could you kiss me so I know?" I blinked then thought to myself. _** So this is the bet huh? I kiss who I like. Okay. **_I tilted Eric's face so he could see me, and he stood up. I leaned on my tiptoes and kissed him softly. He smiled happily and wrapped his arms around my waist kissing me deeper. He pulled back and smiled down at me.

"B-but I thought that I was just dreaming last night," I said looking up at him but he shook his head.

"I do love you," he said looking down at me. "Sorry we had to do this but want to go ride some rides now?" he asked and I nodded.

"Okay," I said smiling up at him. He picked me up, setting me on his shoulder then walked back. People looked at us as I sat there like a little kid on Eric's big shoulder. I played with his hair, his arm around my legs so I didn't fall and he jabbered on about what rides seemed good. Finally we got back to the impatient Alex and Eric set me down.

"I win!" they both said at the same exact time.

"What?" yelled Eric.

"Are you crazy?" Alex yelled back.

"Where?" They asked each other at the same time and then they both touched their lips.


	26. Chapter 26

They glared at each other then turned to look at me but I was gone. I slipped away into the fun house right behind them. I came into a room filled with different mirrors everywhere, somewhere dented and twisted and everywhere I looked I saw millions of myself.

"Heaven!" I herd both Alex and Eric yell as they came in.

"Crap," I said and ducked under and 'employees only' curtain.

"Excuse me," said a man behind me, "this is for employees," I quickly jumped up and cupped my hand across his mouth.

"Shhh, just see kay?" I said not looking at him.

"Heaven?" I herd Eric yell.

"Ow!" Alex yelled.

"That's no he was dumbass," Eric said. The guy and me laughed slightly guessing Alex ran head first into a mirror, but laughing was the wrong thing to do. Eric pulled aside the Curtin to see me.

"Boo!" I said jumping out at him then I backed away bumping into the other guy.

"This is for employees only," the guy said to Eric.

"Fine then let me take my friend and leave," Eric said and pushed the guy out of the way. I stepped back slightly and Eric grabbed my arm and pulled me into the mirrored maze. Alex stood behind me so I was trapped.

"Tell the truth," Alex said "Who do you like more?" I looked from Alex to Eric again and again then sank to the floor.

"I don't know," I said and hey crouched down by me looking concerned, "I like both of you, I don't know who I love though." Alex and Eric looked at each other then back at me surprised and confused.

"What?" Alex said.

"I don't know who I love, I'm sorry," I said.

"Then we go back to before huh?" Eric asked Alex.

"Nah," Alex said shaking his head.

"It's a tie!" they said at the same time.

"We need another bet!" Alex said.

"No!" I said putting a hand on each of them pushing them away from each other "No bets!"

"Should we do the other one we were thinking of?" Alex asked.

"Hm… maybe," Eric said thoughtfully.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" I asked both of them.

"No!" they both said.

"So that one?" Alex asked and Eric nodded.

"Sure."

"wait a second here," said the guy from before and I dropped my hands and turned to look at him. "I'm sorry about going into the employees only place," I said looking up at hi. I couldn't tell much of his features in the partly lit room except for the fact that he was taller then all of us.

"Nah it was okay for you, but these guys don't look like they're treating you right," He said glairing at Alex and Eric.

"Well it's mostly my fault. I made them mad," I said looking down.

"No!" both Alex and Eric yelled.

"Its ok Heaven," Alex said.

"I'm not mad!" Eric said and I laughed at their reaction and ran a hand threw my hair.

"Well sorry we'll just leave now," I said. Alex and Eric turned around to leave and I fallowed then out side then I felt a pull back on my shoulder to see the guy. I looked up to see him confused. He was tall and muscular he hand blond hair that looked like it belonged to an actor and he had beautiful light blue eyes.

"Are you sure you're safe with the two of them?" he asked.

"Probably," I said looking back at Eric and Alex "most likely they'll just get into a fight and I'll have to break it up. The usual."

"What if you get hurt?" he asked and I laughed.

"Don't worry I'm tough, I can take care of myself," I said and smiles up at him

"okay…" he said "My name's Justin, just in case we meet again."

"My name is Heaven." I said.

"Heaven come on!" Alex yelled.

"Shut up, let her do what she wants," I herd Eric say.

"I guess I gatta go," I said looking up at Justin "I hope to see you again."

"Yeah," he said glairing over at Alex and Eric.

"Bye," I said then turned to Eric and Alex who were arguing and I got in between the two of them.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Oh My Gosh! It was so hard to restart this. I need YOU to give me ideas on what to do and who she should fall for! I'm going on almost nothing here help me! Give me some ideas of ending or what you want to happen or else this might go on randomly forever lol**_

_**And I write more the more reviews I get. You guys inspire me ^_^**_

Chapter 27

We walked around the fair together for a long time going on rides and playing the little carnival games each one acting as a challenge between the two of them. Right now they were at a strange type of obstacle coarse. It started out running threw an inflated course that had the logos for the police and fire department of the town. They both slipped off their shoes and stood on the starting line. The course was set in two different lanes so they could race. I looked down the course ad my eyes went wide.

"Are you guys sure?" I asked. The course has a climbing net that went straight up with a little platform at the top where then you had to go back down, run threw a maze, and then another few feet of random obstacles I've only seen in movies.

"Yes!" they said together and the gun shot off with both of then bursting from the starting line into the inflated course. Eric was graceful moving quickly and silently threw the course while Alex was loud and pushing threw with strength. I ran beside then until they made it to the net.

"Holly crap!" Alex yelled and Eric chuckled unfolding his wings a little but.

"No cheating Erik!" I yelled and he looked at me surprised.

" Why not?" he asked and I just shook my head, "Its fine the sun finally went down and the lights aren't on yet."

"This is easier then I thought!" we heard from way up high, it was Alex already at the top platform, "Thanks for him Heaven, Love ya!" he said before disappearing onto the other side of the net. I looked back at Eric and he looked furious before he snapped out his wings and leaped into the air barely even touching the platform before throwing himself down the other side. I quickly ran to the other side to just see them enter the maze at the same time. I laughed and walked to the other end of the maze and sat down on a bench. I sighed and threw my head back to look up at the night sky. Suddenly something blocked my view and I sat up quickly hitting my head against that person.

"Ouch!" they yelled loudly.

"I'm so sorry! You surprised me!" I said quickly turning around on the bench to face Justin, "Oh! Hi!"

"Hey," he said sitting down by me.

"I'm sorry is your head okay?" I asked, "Let me see it." I reached out and brushed his hair off his forehead to try and see the bump.

"See anything?" he asked

"Its to dark," I started to say then the lights all around the park came on and lit his face up so I could see him clearly. His eyes sparkled in the light and I got the thought again about him being a movie star.

"Now?" he asked and I blinked coming out of my trance. I brushed his hair away again and moved closer to look.

"Just a little bump, I'm sorry," I said looking innocent.

"Its fine, it doesn't even hurt anymore," he said. I saw a little black by his temple and I moved around to look at it. I pushed his hair off more and I saw his cheeks go red.

"What's that?" I asked. It looked like a small black tattoo of a cathead.

"Um, nothing," he said moving his hand threw his hair to push it back down over his temple lacing his fingers threw mine to bring my hand down with his.

"Lets go get some food," he said keeping a hold of my hand and pulling me off the bench.

'But..." I said looking back at the maze.

"It'll take them a while trust me," he said and pulled me into the crowd.

_**Short I know… review and help me out some 3**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Comment you guys and help me out ^_^ **__**Storm0_O liked the idea of Justin so here's another Justin chapter just for you 3 ^_^**_

"Where are we going?" I asked as we walked quickly threw the crowd.

"Trust me I know this place like the back of my hand, I'll take you somewhere cool." He said and I could hear the joy in his voice. I barely know him but I guess I'll trust him.

'Can I at least know where?" I asked.

"Nope," he said happily.

"What? Why not?" I asked surprised.

"Just cause," he said happily then pulled us between two carts.

"Justin! Where are we going?" it started to become deserted and the voices were behind us. I started to get scared thinking about all the times I've yelled at the TV for the girl not to fallow the guy she just met down the deserted alley, but here I was.

"You'll see," he said happily.

"No!" I said digging my heels into the ground. He stopped and turned around to look at me confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked dropping my hand.

"Tell me where we're going," I said starting to get mad.

"Why?"

"Cause I need to know," I said and he didn't look any different, "Tell me!"

"Or what?"

"I'll beat your ass then leave," he laughed at that.

"You would never be able to beat me up, even if you tried."

"Wanna bet?" I asked and he smiled a devilish smile.

"Sure if you can touch me I'll tell you," he said

"That's all?" I asked confused.

"Yup, I'll even start standing still, come and get me," he said smirking. I walked forward and reached out a hand to touch his shoulder. It got about a centimeter away when the scene shifted and he was a foot away from my hand.

"What?" I said surprised. I looked at him then back at my hand. _Okay, he's fast. _ I though _but I'm faster._

I spun around quickly dragging my foot on the ground to try and trip him but then he was farther away.

"How did you?"

"Magic," he said and winked. I laughed then charged at him. He shifted slightly and was away again. I ran at him again getting closer and he circled behind me and poked me in the back to make me trip. I swirled around trying to get him but he moved back again just out of reach.

"You're fast!" I said surprised.

"Thank you," he said appearing at my side and kissed me on the cheek. My arm whipped out to slap him but he was already gone. I spread out my wings a little bit so they were out but he couldn't see them, and it was dark anyways. I sprinted at him, my wings cutting the air to speed me up. He smirk on his face vanished as he moved away but this time I could see him. I tilted a wing and changed my direction just as he dd. He blinked surprised and started running off in another direction and I switched at the same time, he was becoming predictable. Then he sprinted off to the other side of the little place we were in and I jumped high spreading my wings just a little more so I could sour quickly at him. He tried to get away but I changed my direction in my flight and landed on top of him. We rolled for a bit from the impact but in the end I was sitting up on his stomach.

"Got cha!" I said and flicked his nose.

"How?" he asked

"Magic," I said and he chuckled. I got up off of him and started patting the dirt off my clothes. Justin stood up too and walked up slowly behind me. I started to turn around to face him but he made me stay with my back towards him.

"What?" I asked then I felt a hand move the hair away from the back of my neck. His hand stroked along the sensitive spot at the back that I didn't even know I had.

"You're a bird," he said and I snapped around my eyes wide. He had a little smirk on his face.

_**Coment on what you want to see in the next chapter. 3**_


End file.
